Accepting Destiny
by Allen92909
Summary: Wyatt and Chris don't know of their magical heritage and have lived a fairly normal life with their parents near Boston, MA. Now Chris is living in the Manor while attending college and Wyatt plans to join him. Will they finally learn their family secret?
1. Chapter 1

**To explain first...this is a what if story that goes on the pretense that the show ended with "Something Wicca this Way Goes" as it was originally planned in the first place. It takes place in the future that could have existed for Wyatt and Chris had the show ended when it was planned to and completely erases any season 8. I know there are some season 8 fans out there, but I wasn't one of them and became inspired to write this just for fun. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.  
><strong>

An old home stood amongst the dark world, a world being ravaged by a thunderous storm. Branches from a tree struck the window as the vicious wind blew through it. Three older women sat in the old home, nestled near the city of Boston. They were reminiscing about the past, a life they had once lived, but had to give up.

These were no ordinary women though. They were the infamous Charmed Ones, sister witches who were once the most powerful witches in the world. They were bonded by their sisterhood, forming the power of three. They had powers that made many demons cower and hide in fear, powers they used to protect the world from evil.

The sisters hadn't practiced their magic in years, as they were forced into hiding. Many moons ago, the sisters went up against a most powerful threat, a demon named Zankou. The demon was after something of theirs, a great power nestled beneath their child hood home in San Francisco. The great power was known as the nexus.

The nexus was a point of incredible energy. It resided under the earth at an equal distance from five key elements. Those were earth, fire, water, wood, and metal. The location of each element formed a pentagram with which the nexus resided in the middle. The nexus could either be used for good or evil and whichever side controlled the nexus received a power boost. The Halliwells chose to build their family home over it, so they could claim the nexus for good magic.

The demon, Zankou, was out to claim the nexus for evil. He wanted to use it's power to become the next source of the underworld. He had been trying to thwart the sisters for months, trying to get them out of his way so he could try for the nexus. It had seemed apparent that they were too strong for him.

His day had come though, the day in which he would have the chance to harness the great power for himself. He had managed to get into the Halliwell Manor and control the nexus. The sisters only had one option in defeating him and protecting good magic. That option was to destroy the nexus altogether. Neither good nor evil would be able to tap into it's powers again.

In destroying the nexus and Zankou, the sisters had nearly destroyed themselves. They had nearly exposed magic as well. There had been police investigators and FBI agents that were suspicious of some of the sisters activities, as they were involved with a lot of unsolved cases and murders. After destroying the nexus, the sisters knew that their actions would gain themselves a lot of attention from those sources. So, in the process of taking out the nexus, they decided to fake their own deaths.

The sisters thought that faking their own deaths would be the only way to get out of explaining the situation to the authorities, the only way to get out of essentially exposing magic. For their last spell, they had used an incantation and ritual to change their identities so they could safely go into hiding. They looked as themselves to those they called family, but were disguised to anyone else. Their names were also changed.

Phoebe had given up her dream job so she could start a new life as Julie Bennett. Piper had given up the club and the manor to take on her new life as Jamie Bennett. Paige had given up her place as the headmaster of magic school to take on her new life as Jo Bennett. They had given Leo a new identity as well. He took on the new identity of Nathan Bennett and remained Piper's husband. Each sister and Leo only went by their new names in public. In the safety of their homes, they used their real names, though it did get confusing on occasion.

Together, Piper and Leo had moved their family out to Boston. They had raised Wyatt and Chris to have a normal life, one without magic. She had left the manor in the care of her father, Victor. She had also given him control of P3, though he knew nothing about running a night club. Victor originally had custody of her boys after the Charmed Ones supposed deaths, but he sent the boys to live with an Aunt and Uncle, claiming they needed to be with a real family, claiming he couldn't care for them on his own. Of course, that Aunt and Uncle were really their parents.

Now Piper sat in her living room on this stormy evening, talking and reminiscing with her sisters. Her sisters had flown from their respective cities and new lives to visit with her. They had usually only gotten together on holidays. This was no holiday though.

"I have some news that might not go over well with you guys." Piper said. Paige and Phoebe both looked at her curiously, waiting for her to explain. "It certainly didn't go over well with me."

"Well, what is it?" Paige asked. She caught a quick glimpse of lightening outside of a window in the living room.

"I'm sure you both know that Chris insisted on going across the country for college." Piper replied. Both sisters shook their head, indicating that they knew about Chris. "I assumed he would be staying at a dorm and he let me assume that. I just found out that he's been staying with Dad at the manor."

"He's staying at the manor?" Phoebe asked with worry.

Piper nodded her head. "Yeah, but the attic has been sealed up for some time now." She explained. "And he knows nothing about magic."

"But if he gets into the attic, he could find out about magic." Paige said.

"I know." Piper replied. There was a rumble of thunder that seemed to vibrate through the walls of the house. "Part of me is freaking out inside, wondering if he'll find out the truth about everything. There's also part of me that might actually be relieved for him to know the truth."

"Piper, he can't know the truth." Paige said. "That's why we bound the boys powers."

Piper turned to the doorway of the living room as she heard the front door of the house opening. All three sisters went quiet as Wyatt walked into the house, shutting out the rain behind him. He took a few steps from the door, revealing himself in the living room doorway. "I am officially done with school." He said, stepping into the room. Wyatt was an architect major at their local college. Unlike Chris, Wyatt had chosen to stay at home for college. Chris had stayed home to take his basic courses, but he headed out to San Francisco for med school after his first two years of college.

"So did you pass finals?" Piper asked curiously.

"I hope so." He said, letting out a smirk. "I actually studied for them." It was no secret that Wyatt wasn't always the best student. Chris was always the book worm, the one set on getting straight A's through school. Wyatt was a more laid back student, especially when it came to a subject he didn't like.

"Wow." Phoebe said impressed. "You must really be into all of this architecture stuff. I bet you can't wait for graduation"

"Yeah I am. Can't wait." He replied.

Piper looked at Wyatt curiously. "Did you by any chance know that your brother was living with your Grandfather at the manor?" She asked him.

"Ah, well..." He started, not really sure how to answer. His brother had sworn him to secrecy, waiting for the right time to tell their mother on his own.

"Yes or no?" She demanded.

"Yes." He answered, somewhat reluctantly. "I don't know what the big deal is though. You said we lived their when we were babies."

There were some things that Piper had told her boys about the past and some things that she hadn't told them. She didn't like Chris staying in the manor because she was worried about him discovering magic, discovering their big family secret. "The big deal is that he lied to me." Piper replied. "He lied to your father too."

"Well, I told him not to lie to you." Wyatt exclaimed.

"So that makes it ok for you to lie to me?" Piper asked, somewhat angrily.

Wyatt puckered his lips, about to speak. He thought for a moment about what he was going to say. "I didn't lie to you." He said. "I just didn't tell you and it never came up."

"Piper, I don't think chewing out Wyatt is going to make you feel any better about Chris being in the manor." Paige said.

Piper turned to Paige. She did have a point. Wyatt was the one to reply though. "Why don't you want Chris staying in the manor?" He asked. "At least he's staying with Grandpa and not some random roommate in a dorm."

"It's not that I don't want him in the manor, I just..." Piper spoke, stopping mid-sentence. She wasn't sure how to answer Wyatt's question. "I just wish he would have been honest with me."

Wyatt had an eery feeling that there was something his mother wasn't telling him. He wasn't in the mood to argue though. "Ok, well I'm going to head to bed."

The girls each said good night to Wyatt and watched him walk from the room, not speaking again until they heard his feet heading up the creaky stairs. "I hate lying to him like that." Piper admitted. There were so many things that her children did not know about the past, about her past. She had told her boys that they were involved with something in the past, that things didn't go well, and that they had to change identities and relocate to a new town. The boys knew of their parents and aunts real identities, but they didn't know about magic. Piper had bound the boys powers just before they relocated to Boston. "I wish I could just tell them the truth."

"You know it's for the best Piper." Paige said. "My family doesn't know anything about our past or magic either."

"Yes, but you met them after we defeated Zankou and your kids were adopted, so they don't have magic locked away inside of them." Piper argued. "Wyatt was foretold to be one of the most powerful witches to walk the earth, yet he knows nothing about magic."

"My little Lady Bug doesn't know anything about magic either." Phoebe said, speaking of her own daughter. "I bound her powers at birth."

"I know." Piper replied. "Part of me feels a bit guilty about..." She paused. "Abandoning our legacy, our destiny."

"We didn't abandon anything, Piper." Paige tried to reason with her. "We had no choice in what we did, otherwise we would have been exposed. Magic would have been exposed."

"I guess you're right." Piper agreed, somewhat reluctantly. "It's getting late though and you have early flights in the morning."

"Yeah, guess we should get to bed." Phoebe replied. She was feeling a bit tired anyways.

Phoebe and Paige did not live in Boston near Piper and her family. Phoebe had relocated to Pennsylvania and began work at a newspaper. She had her own column, though she wasn't giving advice. She was writing about community events and organizations. She had also met her husband at the paper. He was the brother of one of her coworkers. Together, they had conceived the beautiful little Lady Bug, also known as Sarah. She was four years younger than Chris was.

Paige had moved to Chicago and revisited some old roots as a social worker. That was how she came to adopt her two children, Aidan and Emma. They were brother and sister. She had taken them in temporarily while she tried to find a suitable home for them. They became family to her and her husband, so they eventually decided to make it official with an adoption.

The sisters never wanted to split apart, but they were worried that if they remained close, the demons would be able to sense their power and know that they were still alive. Even with disguises, they knew they would never be able to completely hide from evil. Many evil beings could sense power and since their power was stronger together, the sisters decided to move to different cities across the country, usually only getting together on holidays.

This reunion wasn't planned like their holidays usually were. The sisters needed some bonding time. They had missed being so close to one another, being able to talk whenever they pleased or meet up for lunch whenever they felt the urge. Sometimes Piper felt lost without her sisters and she was especially glad that they had come out to see her, even if it only was a for a few days.

Paige and Phoebe headed upstairs to bed, the lightening guiding their way. Paige was staying in the guest bedroom, while Phoebe stayed in Chris' room. He wasn't home to use it anyways. Piper headed into the kitchen to grab a quick snack before bed.

She rummaged through the fridge, pulling out the leftover cheesecake they had had with dinner. She hadn't had a piece with dinner, opting to have one later. As she cut a small piece for herself, she heard someone fumbling with the knob on the back door in the kitchen.

The door opened and Leo walked in from the attached garage. He had been out playing pool at a bar with some coworkers. "Hey, your still up." He said, somewhat surprised. He thought she would have been in bed already, as it was starting to get late.

"Yeah, want a piece of cheesecake?" She asked.

"No thanks." He answered. She walked over to the fridge, putting the cake away. "What time do your sisters leave in the morning?"

Piper took her plate of cake over to the kitchen table. "I have a cab taking them to the airport at seven." She replied, taking a bite of cake.

Leo joined her at the table. "I'm sorry they couldn't stay long." He said. Paige and Phoebe had only been able to stay for three days. Usually when they came for Christmas, they stayed at least a week.

"Yeah, me too." She spoke in between bites. She looked up at Leo, setting her fork down. "Do you ever wonder what things would have been like if the boys had grown up with magic?"

"Um, well..." He started, wondering why she was asking such a question. "I guess I've thought about it a few times. Why are you asking?"

"I'm just worried that Chris will find out our secret, that he'll discover magic." She explained. "He is staying in the manor you know."

"Of course I know, but the attic is locked up." Leo tried to reassure his wife. "He can't get in there and if he can't get in there, he can't discover magic."

"When it was just Prue and I in the manor, the attic was locked too." She reminded him. "When Phoebe came home, she was able to get into the attic. The door had somehow come unlocked."

"And you think that the door will just mysteriously open for Chris, like it did for Phoebe?" He asked, more like assumed.

"Anything's possible right?" Piper asked, picking up her fork again.

"If that does happen, maybe that means he's meant to embrace magic." Leo suggested. "Maybe that's where his destiny lies."

"Oh for cryin' out loud, Leo." Piper replied, practically snapping at him. "Our boys are going to make their own destinies."

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to share any thoughts on this so far. I will be updating periodically, so if you're even a little interested, please check back for them. Thanks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. I know this hasn't been up very long yet, but here is Chapter 2. Now we get to see what Chris is up to in California. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chris Halliwell walked up the stairs to the porch of the manor. The night sky was clear in San Francisco, though it wasn't entirely dark yet. The moon had barely risen to it's place in the sky and the sun was just about hidden from this part of the world. He pulled his keys out and stuck them in the lock on the door, letting himself in from the world.<p>

He walked across the foyer, reaching for a light switch. There didn't appear to be any lights on in the manor. His grandfather must have gone out for the evening. He set his back pack on the bench in the alcove of the foyer and headed to the kitchen in the back of the house. He had just finished one of his night classes and was starving.

He caught a glimpse of the phone as he entered the kitchen and thought about giving his mother a call. He quickly pushed the thought away. Aside from the three hour time difference between San Francisco and Boston, he knew his mother would just chew him out some more for lying to her about living in the manor. He didn't understand why she didn't want him to live there anyways.

Chris shared his mother's love for cooking, yet as he reached into the fridge, he pulled out a frozen TV dinner. He was too lazy and tired to cook. He had just finished a long day of classes and he had a lot of homework to focus on. He heated up his TV dinner and finished it quickly, before heading back to grab his backpack. He felt like he had packed bricks in it.

He made his way back towards the dining room, spreading his mass of books and papers out on the table. He sat down and started sifting through some notes he had taken in his last class. He had been writing them so quickly that the words had looked like chicken scratch. He could barely make out what his own handwriting had put on the paper. He sighed in frustration as he opened an anatomy book and began flipping it's pages.

After studying for nearly and hour, the front door to the manor opened. Chris turned to see his grandfather entering the house. "Hey." He said, greeting him. He turned back to his book.

"Hey, Chris." He greeted him back. "Always studying huh?"

"Yeah, gotta keep my grades up if I wanna keep my scholarship." Chris replied. His Grandfather always complained that Chris worked too hard and never had enough fun. Chris didn't go out with his friends on the weekends and he certainly didn't party. He didn't actually have too many friends outside of his classes and when they did hang out, it was usually to study for a test of some sort. Chris couldn't help it if he was a devoted, serious student. He looked up at his Grandfather. "Where have you been?"

"I went out for dinner with Karen." He answered with a smile.

"You two seem to be getting pretty close huh?" Chris asked curiously.

His grandfather smiled again and nodded. "Yes, very close." He replied. "She's a wonderful woman. I'm going to head to bed. Try not to stay up too late." He turned towards the stairs.

"I won't." Chris said, turning back to his book once more.

When morning came, Victor made his way down the stairs. The sun had graced the world, shining through out the manor. It looked to be a beautiful day outside. He made his way to the bottom of the stairs and turned to the dining room, headed for the kitchen. He nearly went into a panic when he saw his grandson sound asleep at the table with his head rested on a notebook and one of his hands holding a pencil still in a writing position. He quickly glanced at his watch, noticing that Chris was late for his first class of the day.

"Chris." He said loudly, trying to wake him. He gave his grandson a shake. "You're late for class."

Chris' head jerked up immediately and his pencil dropped from his hand. He ran his hands through his hair quickly, pushing the tousled mess out of his face. "What?" He asked in disbelief, though he hadn't expected an answer. He grabbed his back pack from the chair next to him and started randomly shoving his books and notes back into it. He zipped it closed, swinging it over his shoulder. "I'll see you later." He said as he ran for the door. He burst through the door running quickly for his car.

Victor noticed a set of keys sitting on the table. It had been concealed under one of Chris' books. He grabbed it and headed for the front door. In a matter of moments, the door burst open again. "My keys, have you seen my keys?" Chris asked frantically, not noticing that his grandfather was already holding them out to him.

"Here, I hope your not to late." He said, giving Chris his keys.

"Thanks." Chris said before running out to his car yet again, this time with everything he needed.

* * *

><p>Wyatt walked into the kitchen of his mother's restaurant, knowing she was cooking for the lunch crowd. He actually worked at her restaurant a few days a week, while also interning at an architectural firm in downtown Boston. He wasn't there for work though.<p>

He pushed passed one of the other chefs in the kitchen, spotting his mother. "Hey Mom." He said to get her attention.

She turned from the stove she was cooking at only long enough to greet him quickly. "Hey." She turned back to the food before her.

He took a deep breath, knowing that she wasn't going to like what he had to say to her. "I need to tell you something." He admitted.

She didn't quite like the tone of his voice and wondered if she was going to like what he had to say. "I'm kind of busy, so make it quick." She replied.

"Well, since I'm done with school now I..." He stopped, not sure how to tell his mother what he had to say.

"You...what?" She demanded to know. She had turned back to him from the stove, looking him straight in the eyes. His mouth opened, but the words just couldn't escape him. "What is it?" She was worried now.

He took another deep breath, finally able to speak now. "I'm going out to visit Chris in California for while."

"You're doing what?" She asked angrily. She had flung her arms out in anger. Sauce went flying from a spoon in her hand as her arm went out.

He took a step back from his mother, as she had reacted exactly how he had thought she would. "I'm done with college now and I've always wanted to visit San Francisco." He tried to explain.

"How long is a while?" She demanded to know. "You have graduation in a few weeks and your job at the firm."

"I'm not going to graduation." Wyatt said rolling his eyes. He had already sat through his and Chris' high school graduation and refused to sit through another boring ceremony. "Plus, I'm just an intern at the firm and they aren't even hiring right now. I can get a job out in California."

"You can't just pick up and leave." Piper argued, forgetting about her food that was overcooking.

"I knew you were going to react like this," Wyatt replied. "but I've already ordered the plane ticket. I leave tomorrow morning." He turned away from her, walking out before she could argue any further. He was going to San Francisco whether she liked it or not.

"Jamie, your overcooking that a little bit." Another chef said to Piper, referring to the food she had on the stove.

"Crap." She mumbled to her self as anger boiled inside of her. She immediately pulled the food off of the stove. "Can you finish up this order?" She asked the other chef. "I need to check something in the office."

"Sure." He said, taking the pan from her. She turned away from him and quickly headed to her office, hoping to get Leo on the phone.

As she walked, she thought about what Wyatt said. She couldn't believe he was skipping his college graduation. She couldn't believe he was leaving for California. She reached her office, picking up the phone and dialing for her husband. She knew he was probably busy with work, but she didn't care. She needed to talk to him about Wyatt.

After three rings, Leo answered the phone. "Hello." He said, his breathing somewhat uneven.

"Are you ok?" She asked him worried, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah, just doing some work on the job sight." He answered. He was a building contractor and he was overseeing the construction of some new homes. He had decided to put his handyman skills to work when he assumed his new identity. "What's up?"

"Your son just informed me that he's going to San Francisco to visit Chris." She said angrily.

"He is?" Leo asked, not really showing any concern. "When is he planning on leaving?"

"What? He's not leaving." Piper argued.

"But you just said that..." He was cut off.

"I know what I said, but we can't let him leave." She said. "You could try and act a little more concerned here."

"Piper, we can't control him forever and if we forbid him from going he's just going to go anyways." Leo explained. "He's twenty two years old. He needs to be out on his own, to learn things on his own."

"Well, than he can get an apartment here in Boston." She argued.

"He could, but I think this is something he needs to do." Leo argued right back. "I have to get back to work."

"But..." She tried.

"We'll talk later." Leo said, closing his cell phone in frustration. He knew they couldn't watch over their children forever. He also knew that Piper was worried about the boys discovering magic. He wasn't as worried about that as she was, because deep down, he knew that magic was a part of their destiny. Sooner or later, Wyatt and Chris would discover it and it would become a part of them.

The afternoon withered away into evening and eventually, evening gave birth to morning. Wyatt had left for the airport without even saying goodbye to his mother. He had tried to reason with her the previous evening, tried to get her blessing in going to California. She had only continued to argue though and he had no idea why she seemed to not want him to go. So, when morning came, he asked his father for a ride to the airport and left without saying another word to his mother. He didn't want another argument to ensue.

He had packed a check in bag full of clothing and personal hygiene items. He had also packed a few architectural books that he had wanted to read and a pair of flip flops. In his carry on bag, he had packed his laptop, his iPod, a camera, and another book. He had also purchased some snacks at the airport to eat during his long boring flight. He had an hour layover in Chicago and then he would be off to San Francisco.

The last few days in Boston had been cloudy and dismal, but as he walked out of the airport in San Francisco, Wyatt was greeted with blinding sunshine. He had forgotten to pack any sunglasses. He stood outside the airport, watching, waiting. His grandfather was supposed to be picking him up curbside. He must have been running a little late.

After a few minutes, a silver car pulled up to the curb and Wyatt immediately recognized the face of the driver. The man put the car in park and hit the trunk button on his car door for Wyatt. He got out of the car, stepping around it to greet his Grandson.

"Grandpa." Wyatt said excitedly. He reached out to embrace the old man.

"Good to see you Wyatt." Victor said. He pulled away and reached down for Wyatt's suitcase. "Let me get that." He walked to the back of the car, putting the suitcase in the trunk. Wyatt put his backpack in the trunk too and closed it. They both climbed into the car, happy to see one another.

"Is Chris at school?" Wyatt asked, as the car pulled away from the curb.

Keeping his eyes focused on the road ahead of hm, Victor answered his question. "Yeah. He fell asleep at the dining room table last night with his nose in a book."

Wyatt let out a soft laugh. He had never seen Chris fall asleep while attempting school work before. Wyatt had done so on many occasions, but that was merely because he put off his work until the last minute. His brother never put off his school work though. "I'm guessing that's because of all the extra classes he's been taking." Wyatt assumed. He knew his brother had a big class load and that having a big class load meant having a lot of extra homework.

His Grandfather nodded his head. "He's had a lot of homework and studying to do. Plus, he's been working part time at that restaurant." He replied.

"Right, I forgot he was working at Cafe Le Blue." Wyatt said. Chris was a waiter at the restaurant and had been for several weeks now.

His grandfather reached up and pulled down the visor, blocking some of the sun from blinding him as he drove. "Are you going to be looking for a job out here? How long are you staying anyways?" He asked Wyatt curiously.

"Well, I was hoping to find a job and stay out here for a while if it was ok with you." He replied.

Victor smiled. "You can stay as long as you want." He said. "It's a big house and there is plenty of room."

"Thanks, Grandpa." Wyatt said, not sure of how his mother would react if he decided to get comfortable and find a job out there in California.

"So, I'm not sure if Chris told you, but I've been seeing a lovely woman." Victor informed his grandson. Wyatt's eyes widened with shock. Actually, he was more surprised than shocked. His grandfather had never talked about dating or seeing any woman in the past. Victor caught a quick glimpse of his facial expression as he tried to keep focused on the road. "Don't look so surprised. Her name is Karen and she's very nice."

"No, Chris didn't tell me about Karen." Wyatt replied.

"Well, we are going away on Friday and we'll be gone for the weekend." He announced as he pulled into a gravel driveway. "I just wanted to let you know."

"So, I take it things between the two of you are serious?" Wyatt asked, even more surprised. He turned his head, looking at the house as they drove up the driveway. His Grandfather didn't have time to answer as Wyatt stared in awe at the old Victorian home. "Wow, this place looks even better than the pictures." Old homes always seemed to intrigue him. It was part of the reason why he decided to go into architecture. His favorite homes were those of Frank Lloyd Wright. He found his homes to be the most fascinating.

They both got out of the car and went to the trunk, retrieving Wyatt's bags. They headed up the stairs to the porch of the manor. Victor put his keys in the lock and opened the door. "I already have a spare set of keys waiting for you in the kitchen." He said to Wyatt.

They both entered the old home. Wyatt's eyes gazed around, noticing a sitting alcove right by the front entrance and a parlor just across from it. He examined some of the old wood work in the home, noticing how well it had been maintained over the years. "Wow." Was all he could say.

His Grandfather lead him the staircase. "The kitchen's back through the dining room." He said, pointing with his finger towards the back of the house. Wyatt glanced quickly at the dining room and turned back to Victor, following as he lead the way up to the second floor of the big home. He lead Wyatt through a corridor and into a long hallway. "The bathrooms right down the hall." He pointed again with his hand as he stopped at another door. "This is your room." He said.

They both walked in and Wyatt set his back pack on the big bed in the middle of the room. He glanced at the wallpaper that covered the room, recognizing it from a few photos he had seen. "This was my old room wasn't it?" He asked Victor. "Mom has a picture of Me and Dad sitting in this room on a rocking chair."

"Yes, it was your room and now it's yours again." He confirmed smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Chris is trying to juggle his classes at Med school and now Wyatt has joined him out in San Francisco. Magic will be coming soon. Couldn't just throw it in right away...lol. Please feel free to let me know your thoughts...Thanks!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the great comments. Someone mentioned the Elders and they are actually in this story a little bit here and there. You'll see in this update actually. Also, Wyatt and Chris get to do a little bonding. I can't wait to post the next chapter, but I will give you some time to read this first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.**

* * *

><p>Leo walked into the old house after a long day of work, wondering if Piper had calmed down at all after he had taken Wyatt to the airport. He had walked in from the garage and was happy to see that she was not waiting for him in the kitchen. He went to the fridge, retrieving a bottle of water for himself. He caught sight of the cheesecake leftover from the other night and thought about having a piece, despite not even having dinner yet.<p>

Piper walked into the kitchen with her hands on her hips, staring at him with a look of rage and anger in her eyes. It seemed to seep out of them, burning into Leo. He closed the fridge, forgetting about the Cheesecake. "Piper, are you ok?" He asked with concern.

She put her hands out in frustration. "Do I look ok?" She asked rhetorically.

"I take it you're still upset about Wyatt." He assumed.

"You know, he didn't even say goodbye to me." She said, her anger briefly leaving her. He could tell that she felt almost heartbroken because her oldest son had left without so much as a goodbye. The anger rushed back. "I can't believe he just decided to up and leave like that."

A familiar noise was heard, catching both Piper and Leo's attention. It was a noise that neither had heard in many years, not since they had given up magic anyways. Piper turned, to see a woman in a gold robe just behind her. She recognized the face, but couldn't put a name to it.

Leo knew who it was right away. "Sandra?" He seemed to almost ask. He was very surprised to see her, to see an Elder.

"Leo." She said calmly.

"I don't understand, how did you find us?" Piper asked curiously., trying to hide her anger over Wyatt. They had cloaked themselves, changed identities. If evil couldn't find them, how did the Elders?

"We didn't have to find you." Sandra said, stepping closer to the couple. "We've always known where you've been. We knew you had faked your deaths, but after all the good you had done, we decided to leave you be, to let you have your normal lives."

"So what are you doing here?" Leo asked suspiciously. He wondered if there was some sort of looming threat that the Elders needed the sisters to take care of after all of these years, if the Elders were going to drag them back to their old lifestyle.

"We understand that you are worried about Wyatt and Chris." Sandra explained, mainly aiming her comment at Piper. She had been the most worried about the boys. "You must know though, that it's time for them to embrace their destinies, to embrace your legacy."

"Wh...what do you mean?" Piper stammered. Leo placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her.

"It's time for the boys to learn who they really are." She explained further. "Magic is a part of their destiny and it's time they embrace it. The magical community needs them."

"You can't be serious." Piper argued. She turned to Leo. "She can't be serious."

"I think she is, Piper." Leo replied calmly.

She turned back to Sandra. "My boys have had normal lives and they will continue to have normal lives." She continued to argue.

"I'm sorry, Piper." Sandra replied solemnly. "You have no control over this." She orbed out before Piper could argue any further on the subject.

Piper had a look of fury in her eyes. "Piper, you had to know that they would discover magic eventually." Leo said, trying to reason with her.

"I don't want them to go through the same pain and heartache that we went through." She replied, controlling her emotions. It wasn't fair of her to take everything out on Leo.

"But it wasn't all pain and heartache." Leo argued, pulling away from his wife. "We've had many happy years together and our children got to have a normal childhood."

Piper thought for a moment. Leo did make a few good points. It wasn't all bad. Besides, if it weren't for magic, she never would have met him or conceived her two wonderful boys. She never would have met her half sister, Paige. She let out a half smile and turned, wrapping her arms around her husband. He did the same. "What are we supposed to do?" She asked softly, nestling her head into his shoulder.

"We should just trust that our boys can handle themselves." Leo replied as he caressed her long hair. "We raised them well and I have no doubts that they will be able to handle whatever comes their way."

* * *

><p>Wyatt walked out of his bedroom, after taking a nap. He had been exhausted from the long flight, though he had tried to sleep on the plane. He had glanced out his bedroom window before he had walked out, realizing he had slept longer than he had intended to. It was already dark.<p>

He made his way down the hall to the bathroom and preceded to take care of business. When he was done, he washed his hands quickly and stepped out, peaking around the corner of the hallway. A long staircase led up to what must have been an attic. Curious to see more, Wyatt headed up the stairs and was stopped when he reached a doorway at the top. He jiggled the knob, but it was locked. He wondered why his Grandfather had kept the attic locked, wondered what was even in the attic. If he remembered, he would be sure to ask him later.

Wyatt made his way back down the stairs and through the hallway, heading for the main staircase. He made it to the main floor just in time to catch his younger brother walking in from a long day of classes. "Chris." He said excitedly. Even though his brother had been out in California for only a few months, it seemed like it had been an eternity to Wyatt and he missed having his little brother around, his best friend.

Both boys had been eerily close as children, closer than most siblings. They were more than siblings though, they had been best friends for as long as Wyatt could remember. They always seemed to have some sort of sixth sense about each other, always feeling the others presence, knowing when the other was hurt or in danger.

"Hey." Chris replied, looking up at his brother. He was excited to see him, but it didn't show through his emotions or in the way he greeted Wyatt. He was too tired to put out any emotion.

Wyatt could tell from the dark circles under Chris' eyes and the way his hair was so messily pushed out of his face, that his brother must have been exhausted. As Chris placed his back pack in the alcove by the door, Wyatt approached him, offering a quick hug. " I take you had a long day." Wyatt assumed. He caught a quick smell of something and tried to think of what it was.

"You have no idea." Chris replied.

He knew exactly what the smell was. "Why do you smell like coffee?" He asked his brother curiously. Wyatt didn't drink coffee, but he knew the smell.

"I thought some coffee would help me stay awake, but I ended up spilling it all over myself." Chris explained. "I was trying to stir in the cream and the coffee fell all over my pants."

Wyatt glanced down at Chris' dark jeans, barely noticing a dark spot that went down the left leg. "I see." He said. He contemplated asking Chris about the attic. He didn't know why he was so curious about it.

"I'm sorry, but I am just exhausted." Chris replied, letting a yawn escape him. "Do you mind if I head up to bed?"

Wyatt had a slight look of disappointment on his face, but decided that he shouldn't keep his brother from his sleep. "Oh, I guess that's fine."

"Great. I have nothing going on tomorrow night and I should be back pretty early from classes, so maybe we can catch up then." He suggested as he headed for the stairs.

"Sure, sounds good." Wyatt said back. He headed to the kitchen, wondering what kind of food was in the fridge. That was when his Grandfather walked in the back door of the kitchen carrying a pizza box.

"Hungry?" Victor asked, setting the box on the kitchen table.

"Famished actually." Wyatt replied. He opened the pizza and caught it's intoxicating aroma.

"Is your brother home yet?" He asked Wyatt.

He nodded as he took a bite of pizza. After swallowing he answered. "Yeah, he went up to bed though."

Almost an hour or so later, Wyatt decided to go up to bed as well. He trudged up the stairs and made his way to his bedroom. He pulled his socks and pants off, opting to sleep in just a t-shirt and his boxers. He laid down and tried to concentrate on sleeping, but it took him a while to actually fall asleep.

Wyatt wasn't used to the old manor, wasn't used to the creeks and random noises the home had or made. Even with the moon hung bright in the sky, he saw no light in the room. It seemed pitch black. He assumed his eyes would adjust to the darkness at some point, but they never did. He couldn't make out a single thing in the room. Finally, a car driving by shed some light into the room as it's headlights struck in through a window. From the angle in which the light had come from, he assumed the car must have been in a neighbors driveway. For a moment, he was able to make out the silhouettes of furniture in the room.

He closed his eyes on several occasion, trying to force the sleep to come to him. It was no use though. He ended up laying in the darkness for nearly two hours before the sleep finally came to him. He tossed and turned for a time as a dream invaded his mind.

_He was in a dark place, possibly a cave of some sort. The colors were somewhat distorted and he was looking up at something. Being tall, he hardly ever had to look up at anything. So, he assumed he had been on his knees for some reason. There were some sort of crystals around him in a circle, forming some type of shield around him. A familiar voice had called to him and trapped him between the crystals. It was his father's voice._

_A strange man walked out. He was not his father or any of his other relatives and he wore some sort of black robe. The man called out for someone. "Barbas, where are you?" He asked. "Barbas! It's time."_

_Another man walked into view, an older, scarier man. "Took you long enough." He replied. That must have been Barbas speaking._

_The man did not seem happy with Barbas' impatience, but the dream skipped ahead as Barbas was stabbing the man with some sort of dagger. "Why." The man demanded to know. _

_Barbas looked at the man with anger. He transformed from the old man into Leo, his father. "Because you murdered my son." He screamed ferociously, in his own voice._

Wyatt rolled over, letting out a soft moan as his dream finished. His mind went blank and he slept quite peacefully for the rest of the night.

When morning came, he awoke to the rays of sun shining in through his window. His covers were a tangled mess around his body. One of his pillows had ended up on the floor sometime during the night. He sat up, unwrapping the covers from his body. He took a deep breath and stood from the bed, walking out to the bathroom.

The house was quiet. He assumed his grandfather had already left for his weekend getaway and also that his brother must have been at school. Looking at his watch he noticed it was fairly late in the morning already.

He reached the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Even though his hair was fairly short, it still managed to become a crazy mess from his tossing and turning in his sleep. When he was in high school, he used to keep it longer. His blonde hair had the worst untamed curls when it was longer though, so he had decided to start keeping it short.

He turned to the shower and opened the door, reaching for the nozzle. He turned the water on, making sure it was extra warm. He took his shirt and boxers off and set them on the sink counter. He stepped in, letting the water wash over him. He reached for a bottle of shampoo that was in the shower and started to lather it into his hair as he thought about the dream he had experienced the night before.

Wyatt had no idea if the dream had meant something or if it had just been something random. He didn't recognize anyone in his dream other than his father. He had a hard time picturing his father killing someone, though it had seemed apparent that his father had only done so to protect him. Who was he protecting him from though? Wyatt had no idea who the man in the black robe was.

He rinsed the shampoo from his hair and went for a bar of soap to clean the rest of himself off with. He finished in the shower and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.

Chris' day seemed to wind down all too slowly. He couldn't wait to get home to hang out with his brother, but his classes seemed to just drag on. He had taken two tests during the course of his day and was given three papers to write. Med school was proving to be a lot of work for him. His first two years of college had been easy because they were just his general education classes...math, English, a few history classes. Now he was on to the harder classes in a new school all the way across the country from his old school.

Although Chris was anxious to get home to his brother, he couldn't let Wyatt distract him too much. He wasn't sure how long his brother was staying in San Francisco and despite him being there, Chris had to keep his focus on school. He couldn't afford to slack off or let his grades slip.

When his last class finished, he packed his books up quickly and headed out of his classroom. A girl stopped him, someone he had studied with a few times. "Hey, a bunch of us are going to the library to study if you wanna join us." She said to him.

He shifted his heavy back pack on his shoulder, trying to get it in a better position. "Actually, I have plans with my brother tonight." He replied. "Thanks for inviting me though." He walked off quickly, before she could say anything else.

Chris walked into the manor and put down his back pack in the usual spot. "Wyatt." He called out, not realizing his brother was right in the parlor.

"Hey." Wyatt replied from the couch. He had heard Chris enter the manor and had already looked up from the computer in his lap.

Chris walked into the room, sitting on one of the chairs across from the couch. "What are you doing?" He asked his brother.

"Just working on my resume so I can find a job out here." He answered. Wyatt set his laptop on the coffee table in front of him.

"So, I take it that means you plan on being here a while?" Chris wondered curiously. He did miss having his brother around.

"Yeah, I think so." He said.

"That's great." Chris said. "It'll be nice having someone around that's close to my age. I love living with Grandpa, but I get tired of all his old movies. Most aren't even in color and he listens to Frank Sinatra a little too obsessively. It can get annoying at times."

"Yeah, well Dad watches some of the same movies and he listens to Big Band music." Wyatt replied.

"Big Band music?" Chris questioned.

"It's music from the Frank Sinatra era or maybe even a little older than that." Wyatt said.

"Oh, well I was thinking we could check out some modern music tonight." Chris thought out loud.

Wyatt smiled. "Sounds good to me." He said. "What did you have in mind?"

"I thought we could check out a new rock band called Stone Cold." Chris replied. "They have some good stuff and they're playing at P3 tonight."

"P3...as in Grandpa's club?" Wyatt asked, not waiting for an answer. "You aren't old enough to be in there yet."

Chris was a few months shy of his twenty first birthday. "I'm not old enough, but Grandpa has let me in their before to check out some of the bands. All of the employees know me, so I couldn't get any beer from them even if I wanted too."

"I think your still breaking some kind of law, whether you're drinking or not." Wyatt replied.

Chris rolled his eyes at Wyatt. "Do you want to go or not?" He asked.

"Ok, sure." Wyatt said. "If you get busted though, I'm pretending that I don't know you."

As the sun started to set, dark clouds started to cover the city. It was beginning to look like a storm was on the rise. It didn't keep Chris and Wyatt from their plans though. Both headed out to the club hoping to have a good time together.

The band, Stone Cold, started to play around nine that evening. The boys listened contently, liking their take on hard rock. There was a big crowd at the club to see them play. Wyatt decided to go to the bar and grad some drinks. He ordered a couple of cokes and headed back to his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this isn't the most exciting story, but there will be some magic in the next chapter. I had to work my way up to that. Couldn't just put it in the first chapter...lol. It wouldn't have made for a long story or a decent one if I did it like that. Anyways...feel free to let me know your thoughts. Thanks!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the comments and reviews. The other chapter hasn't been up long, but I was anxious to get this one posted. Not sure how quick I'll be with the next one...lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight when the boys decided to head back to the manor. The moon was high in the night sky and it was full and bright. The storm clouds loomed just out of reach of the moon. They were moving quickly though.<p>

When the boys reached the manor, the moon was partially covered by the clouds and rain drops had started to fall on the car windshield. A flash of lightening brightened the sky for a quick moment as the boys made their way into the manor. Chris closed the door behind them, locking it securely.

"I wonder how bad this storms supposed to get?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't know." Chris replied. "I haven't seen or heard any weather reports lately."

In a matter of moments Chris and Wyatt both heard pounding against the windows of the manor. The rain had started to come down hard and it was striking the panes in the windows with such a force that they thought the windows might shatter. Chris could not remember the last time he had heard the rain against the windows so fiercely.

"Well, that rain doesn't sound good." Wyatt said.

"There's supposed to be a full moon tonight too, not that we can see it with all of those dark clouds in the sky." Chris replied.

Wyatt pulled the curtain back on the front window in the parlor. The rain was hitting the window in big sheets. A quick flash of lightening ran across the sky and the lights of the manor flickered once. "That can't be good." He said, letting the curtain fall back into place.

A noise from upstairs caught the boys attention. It sounded like shattering glass. At the same time of the noise, all the lights in the manor went out, leaving the boys in pure darkness. "Just great." Chris muttered. "I hope that wasn't a window."

"Where's the fuse box?" Wyatt asked.

"Basement." Chris answered. "I think there are some flashlights in the laundry room."

They both walked toward the laundry room off of the back of the kitchen. Chris reached up on a shelf above the washer, grabbing two flashlights. He kept one and handed the other to Wyatt.

"I'll go upstairs and check the windows, make sure they aren't broken." Wyatt said.

"Ok." Chris replied. "I'll check the fuse box."

They both headed in different directions. Chris went to the basement, though he wasn't quite sure where the fuse box actually was. He had only been down there a few times. Wyatt headed up to the second floor, hoping that he wouldn't find a broken window.

The manor seemed fairly creepy with all the lights out, especially with the lightening flashing in every other window. It light up different shadows around the home, causing Wyatt to actually jump back once or twice. He was still not used to the manor.

He made his way to the first bedroom upstairs and went to the windows. They were closed and unbroken. He aimed the flash light around, realizing he was in his brother's room. A desk sat in one corner with a laptop on it and a stack of books. The bed was perfectly made. Aside from the messy desk, everything else seemed to be neat and orderly from what he could tell. Wyatt's room was always a polar opposite to Chris', with clothes strewn all over the floor and a messy bed.

He walked into his own bedroom, which was still fairly clean considering how messy he usually was. He hadn't been there long enough to really make a mess though. Each window in his room was fine as well.

He went into his grandfather's room just down the hall from his and his brother's room. It was the biggest bedroom in the manor and it even had a fireplace in it, though Wyatt had no idea if his grandfather even used the fireplace. The windows in that room were fine as well and so was the bathroom window.

Wyatt stepped into the hallway and instead of heading downstairs to Chris, his feet took him to the attic stairs. He glanced up the stairs, wondering if there were any windows in the attic. He hadn't seen any from the front of the house. He walked up a few steps and stopped when he remembered the door had been locked.

The lights flickered once as Chris had tried to tamper with the fuse box, but they refused to stay on. Chris was not an electrician and had no idea why the lights wouldn't stay on. All of the fuses in the box seemed to be just fine. He headed up the stairs to see if his brother had found any broken windows.

Despite knowing the door had been locked, Wyatt decided to continue up the stairs anyways. He tried the handle and the door still wouldn't open. In his frustration he banged his hand on the door once and turned away from it. He took a few steps down the stairs and stopped when he heard an eery creak from behind him. He turned back to see the attic door seemingly swaying open on it's own.

Quite surprised and shocked, Wyatt pushed the door open the rest of the way and stepped into the attic. His eyes shot around, noticing tidbits of old furniture here and there. Through fairly large windows, he was able to see the lightening outside. He saw fragments of something on the floor, but it wasn't glass from any of the windows. As he moved closer he realized there were fragments from an old mirror that had somehow shattered.

Wyatt picked up one of the bigger shards of the mirror and looked at himself in it. Behind his own reflection stood an old chest. It seemed to call out to him for reason's unknown. He turned, aiming his flashlight at it. He set the shard of glass down and walked over to it, kneeling beside it.

Wyatt reached his hand for the lid and slowly opened the trunk, wondering what he would find inside. The chest was covered in dust and as the lid opened, dust flew into the air, causing him to let out a soft cough. He peered down into the chest and saw some candles and some interesting vials. He picked one up, holding it in front of the flashlight. It seemed to be some sort of blueish liquid.

He set the vial back in the chest and pulled out the candles. He figured that he and Chris might need them if they couldn't get the power to turn back on. Under the candles sat a large object, something wrapped in a dark cloth. As Wyatt pulled it out, he was able to see that the cloth was red. He unwrapped the object.

It was a book, very thick and made of green leather. He wiped the dust off of the old book and traced his finger over the red triquetra on the cover. He recognized the symbol as a Celtic symbol, meaning unity. The only reason he knew anything about a triquetra was because one of his friends back in Boston had gotten one as a tattoo.

Wyatt sat on the floor Indian style and set the book in his lap. He opened the cover revealing the title page. _"Book of Shadows."_ He read silently. _"1896." _The book seemed to be fairly old and the pages reflected that as well. He turned to the next page and this time read aloud softly. "Here now the words of the witches, those born from the Halliwell line. Their power of great magick is sought. The oldest of gods are invoked in here." he paused for a moment, comprehending what he had just read. The book was clearly some sort of spell book. He wasn't sure he should finish what he was reading, but he didn't follow his better judgment. "In this night and in this hour, we call upon our family power. Bring the power to we brothers two, we want the power, give us the power." He finished.

Chris searched each room on the second floor of the manor and was yet to find his brother. He knew the attic had been locked, but he wondered if maybe his brother had made his way up there, trying to get inside. He approached the stairs and looked up, seeing the door wide open. He walked up just as Wyatt finished reading from the book.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked, startling his brother half to death.

Wyatt slammed the book shut and turned to face Chris. "Nothing, I was just..." He turned back to the book. The red triquetra glowed a golden hue for a mere moment, before glowing bright red.

Chris' eyes grew wide as he too saw the symbol glowing, turning from gold to red. "What's going on?" He asked, feeling almost frightened. "How did that..., wait, how did you even get in here? The door was locked."

"I don't know." Wyatt answered, which was the truth. "The door was just open and I found this book."

The symbol had stopped glowing and Chris walked closer to Wyatt. "That thing just glowed." He said, referring to the book. "How is that even possible?"

Wyatt shrugged his shoulders. "I think it's a book of spells." He replied. "I may have read one out loud and that's actually when the book started glowing."

"Let me get this straight, you may have read a spell that made the book glow?" Chris asked, not really waiting for an answer. "Spells aren't real Wyatt. Magic isn't real. I think we were both just seeing things. I mean you know how paranoid I get during storms." Chris had always hated storms with a passion.

When Chris was younger, he would sneak into Wyatt's room and sleep in a sleeping bag on the floor during any storms that happened at night. He tended to also dream more during storms and they usually weren't good dreams. They were typically nightmares about some hellish place that had been destroyed by some great evil, an evil that he had seemed to know. If Chris hadn't known any better, he would have thought that this evil was his own brother. Wyatt was incapable of such destruction though. Despite how real they seemed, they were only dreams and Chris would always awaken from them, back in his own world.

"So you're saying that we both hallucinated the same thing?" Wyatt asked. "I'm doubting that."

"So, what, you honestly think some spell written in that book made the cover glow?" Chris retaliated. "That's impossible."

"Remember what Mom and Dad always taught us?" Wyatt asked. "Nothing is impossible."

"Common sense says that what happened was impossible." Chris replied. He reached down, grabbing the book from his brother. He flipped through the pages. It definitely seemed like some sort of spell book. Chris didn't believe in magic though.

"If it's not real, than I dare you to read a spell." Wyatt said.

Chris sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not reading some stupid spell." He replied. He thrust the book back down at his brother. "This is ridiculous, you're being ridiculous." He turned and started to storm out of the attic.

Wyatt set the book down on the floor and walked out after his brother. When he reached the hall and the stairs, the lights flickered back on. He looked around surprised, but continued after Chris. "Wait, Chris." He pleaded.

Chris walked into his room, surprised as well that the lights were back on. He flipped a bedside lamp on. Wyatt walked in behind him. "I'm going to bed." Chris said. He sat on his bed and kicked his shoes off.

"Chris, you can't deny what we both saw." He argued.

Chris reached for the lamp. "I said that I'm going to bed." He flipped the lamp off and laid back in bed, turning away from Wyatt.

Wyatt wasn't really sure that he himself had believed in magic, but he couldn't deny what he saw and he saw the triquetra on the front of the book glow. He knew his brother had seen it as well, but Chris seemed to be in total denial. Wyatt decided to just give up on Chris and headed to his own room for bed. He went around and shut off some of the extra lights before doing so.

* * *

><p><strong>They finally discovered the big family secret, though have yet to confront their parents about it. Wyatt seems more open to magic than Chris, but I'll touch more on that in the next few chapters. Fell free to let me know what you thought...Thanks!<strong>

**I made a BOS page for this story that goes with this part of the story, but I guess I can't add pictures here. There's no link to add them and can't get HTML to show it properly. That's a bummer. Sorry guys!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I hate when sites change things around. Took me forever to figure out how to re-navigate to all my reviews and what not on here. Thank you for them by the way. Anyways...here is chapter 5. Now that Wyatt has stumbled upon their family secret, the curiosity will just keep pulling him in. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Wyatt was up bright an early. He had eaten a quick breakfast and headed up to the attic to look through the book of shadows some more. Inside the book he found many pages on different types of demons and warlocks. There were spells and potions that could be used for any number of things. He came across one page that seemed to interest him the most.<p>

"Tips for future white lighters..." He read out loud. The page was hand written. It looked to be his father's writing. "To my sons, Wyatt and Chris." Wyatt read further on in his head, realizing that the page was clearly something his father had intended for he and Chris to see one day. After reading the page, he became curious about white lighters. He flipped through the book until he found pages about them.

"White lighters are guides, messengers, a type of guardian angel for good witches." He read aloud. He wondered if he and Chris could be white lighters. He read further and discovered that white lighters used to be humans who devoted their lives to helping others. Upon their death they had become white lighters so they could continue to do good. He and Chris weren't dead, at least as far as he knew, so they couldn't be white lighters or so he assumed.

"_I must be crazy."_ Wyatt thought to himself. He was buying in to every word of the book of shadows, completely ready to believe in magic. He had never seen magic and his family had never talked about magic, yet here was this book in their family home. Maybe he was crazy to even be reading the book. Maybe, as Chris had claimed, it was all impossible, magic was impossible. He closed the book and glanced around the attic. He saw a dusty old book podium in a back corner of the attic. He walked over, setting the book on to it.

Wyatt walked out of the attic and headed down to the kitchen. He had thought about finally calling his mother and talking with her. He hadn't spoken to her since before he had left. He just wasn't sure why she had been so dead set against him going to California or why they had argued about it. He had even left without saying good bye to her. He felt bad about the way he had left things.

He reached for the phone, but halted his hand mid air. Chris was sitting at the table eating some eggs. He decided to sit at the table instead. "I didn't know you were up." He said to his brother.

Chris looked up from his plate of food. "Where have you been?" He asked curiously.

Wyatt knew that Chris wasn't going to like his answer, but he wasn't about to lie to him. "I was in the attic." He answered.

"Let me guess, you were trying some more spells." Chris replied sarcastically.

"Not out loud." Wyatt said. "But I did read some pages in the book. Dad actually wrote something in there for us."

Chris raised his eyebrows curiously. "Dad wrote something for us?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think I should call him and ask him about the book." Wyatt replied. "There was a picture in the book of Aunt Phoebe with a man named Cole. According to the book, he was a demon."

"First, you're reading spells and now you're talking about demons." Chris stated annoyed. "This is getting ridiculous."

"I don't think this is ridiculous at all." Wyatt replied. "Deep down I have always felt different than most people, most kids and I know you have felt the same way. What if we really are different? What if we're witches?"

"Witches wear pointy hats and fly around on broomsticks, Wyatt." Chris exclaimed. "We're not witches."

"That's just a stereotype." Wyatt shot back. "Created to scare little kids."

"Yeah and so were demons and the boogeyman." Chris replied. He rose from the table, walked over to the sink, and thrust his breakfast plate into it.

"Chris..." Wyatt tried to argue. He was cut off.

"Just stop with all this nonsense." Chris said. "I mean you're insinuating that our family is a bunch of freaks."

"You used the word freak, not me." Wyatt replied. He followed Chris out of the room.

"Whatever." Chris rolled his eyes, though his brother couldn't see him doing so. "I'm gonna take a shower." He headed up the stairs. Wyatt stopped at the stairs and turned back to the kitchen. He reached for the phone to call his parents.

Piper answered the phone, which wasn't really who he was hoping to speak to at the moment. "Hello." She said.

"Hey Mom." He greeted back.

"Hi Wyatt. What, did you finally decide to call and chat after you left without saying goodbye?" She asked him.

"I'm really sorry Mom, but I knew you would just start another argument and try to get me to stay." He replied. "I don't understand what the big deal is."

"The big deal is that your life is out here in Boston." She argued.

"But Chris is out here." He argued back.

"Yes, he's there for school and I thought he was going to be in a dorm. He's coming back here after he graduates though." Piper said.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "And how do you know that? What if he finds a job out here and decides to stay?" He asked.

"And why would he do that?" Piper asked back.

"I don't know, but it's possible." He replied. "Look, Mom. I'm here, Chris is here, and you're just going to have to deal with it for now."

Piper sighed into the phone and gave in reluctantly. "Alright, fine. So what are you going to do out there? How long are you going to be out there?" She asked.

"Well, I did some work on my resume and think I might try and find some work." He answered. "Dad isn't home is he?"

"Um, no. He went out golfing with some guys from work." Piper said.

"But he's awful at golf." Wyatt shot back.

"Yeah he knows it and so do the guys, but they still invite him and he still tags along." Piper replied.

"Oh, well I wanted to ask him about something, but I guess it can wait." Wyatt explained.

"Ask him about what?" She asked curiously.

"Eh, it's nothing really. I mean, I had a dream with him in it and there was someone in a black robe and he had a some kind of knife." He said, spiking her interest. "And there was something else, but I'd rather talk with Dad about it."

"Oh." Piper sounded a bit disappointed. She didn't like the sound of his dream and she wasn't sure she liked that he only wanted to talk to his father. She had a feeling like maybe he wanted to keep something from her. "Well, I'm late for the restaurant. I took today off, but I ended up having to schedule a few interviews for this afternoon."

"Ok, I'll try Dad later." Wyatt replied.

They both said their goodbyes and hung up their phones. Wyatt grabbed a soda from the fridge and walked to the conservatory. After taking a few sips, he set the soda on the coffee table and reached for the TV remote. His elbow nudged the soda just right and it tipped over the edge of the table. "No." He yelled as a hand went out to catch the can. He felt something swell inside of him, moving through his arm and into his hand. The can burst and exploded, sending fragments of the it in every direction as well as soda.

Chris walked into the room, having finished his shower. He saw Wyatt sitting in awe and almost fear in front of the TV with his arms held out, covered in soda. The coffee table and parts of the floor were covered in soda also. Remnants of the can were on the floor near his brother. "What happened?" He asked Wyatt.

Wyatt sort of shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not really sure." He said. "I think I just annihilated my Pepsi."

Chris gave him a look of confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"It just sort of exploded I think." Wyatt explained, not really sure of what had actually happened.

"That doesn't make any sense." Chris replied. "You're not making any sense."

"Do you honestly think I don't know that?" Wyatt asked with a tone of annoyance.

"Ok, well that's impossible." Chris said.

"Yeah I know, but..." Wyatt trailed off. His parents always told them that anything was possible. This just seemed almost too impossible. "I need to go and check something." He started for the stairs.

"Check what?" Chris asked. Wyatt ignored him and continued on his way, leaving his mess for Chris to take care of. He sighed in frustration. "Wyatt?"

Wyatt walked into the attic and made his way to the podium where he had last laid the book of shadows. On the way, he had stopped in the bathroom to clean off his hands and arms. He began flipping through the pages until he landed on a few handwritten ones. He recognized some of the writing as his mothers.

The page read ...

"_Molecular Immobilization: a power we usually just referred to as freezing. This power was first triggered when I was panicked or scared and usually involved a hand motion of sorts. Eventually I learned to control it and freeze things on command and even unfreeze things. I could even freeze whole rooms of people. It became a useful power when it came to stopping certain foes in their tracks._

_Molecular Combustion: A power that allowed me to blow things up, which was even more useful in stopping certain foes. It is the complete opposite of freezing things. There's a science to it, but that doesn't matter so much. This power didn't come to me until I had been a witch for nearly 3 years and happened at the worst possible time. My frustration and anger at the time caused me to randomly blow up many objects. It took time for me to really focus and control both powers."_

There were also pages that described various other powers; telekinesis, premonitions, levitation, and even astral projection. He recognized most hand writing as that of his Aunts, Paige and Phoebe. Wyatt stared at each page, reading with intense curiosity. Could it be that he really was from a family of witches? Why would they keep that from him and Chris though?

* * *

><p><strong>Chris is a little more skeptical about magic, but maybe once he uses his powers for the first time he will be a bit more accepting of them. You'll have to wait and see. Let me know your thoughts. Thanks!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the comments. This chapter is really short, but now we get to the demons and what they are after. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.**

* * *

><p>In a dark corner of the Underworld, a demon in a long black coat paced in his torchlit lair. He was tall, yet slender, with dark hair, and eyes that were almost as black as a night sky. He was lost in his thoughts, lost in his quest for power. His name was Be'lakor.<p>

Be'lakor had spent years after the Charmed One's deaths trying to move up in the demonic hierarchy, trying to claim a place as the next Source of All Evil. He had spent years fighting other demons on his quest to become the Source and now there were only two things standing in his way. There was to be a coronation so he could finally take in the essence of the true Source and embrace his new found place in the Underworld, yet the Grimoire had been missing for years. The Charmed Ones had gotten their hands on it and it had not been seen since. Many demons had been in search of it, but have been unable to locate it. There was also a great surge of power during the last full moon, a power stronger than any he had felt since the Charmed Ones had been alive.

Another demon shimmered into Be'lakor's lair. He was shorter, with lighter hair and deep green eyes. He was dressed in similar attire. "You called for me?" He asked.

"Yes, have you found the Grimoire yet, Enson?" Be'lakor asked, turning to the demon before him.

"Not yet." Enson replied. "I have demons on the task night and day though."

Be'lakor clenched his fists in anger. "I think we are running out of time here. We need that Grimoire." He said.

"Why, is another demon challenging you for the throne?" Enson asked curiously.

"No, but during the full moon last night, I sensed a surge in power." Be'lakor explained. "I have felt nothing like it since the Charmed Ones were alive."

"Who, what?" Enson asked.

"I don't know. It could be the children of the the oldest Charmed sister." Be'lakor answered. "After the Charmed Ones died, their grandfather sent the boys to a relative and at the time, I assumed their powers had been bound. I could not sense a thing from those boys."

Enson looked at him curiously. "But if their powers were bound, why do you think it could be them?"

"From what I understand, the sisters powers were once bound as well and they only happened to discover them, to awaken the powers within themselves. The boys could have done the same." He replied. "And this surge in power was in the same neighborhood as the Halliwell Manor."

"Well, I could send someone into the area, to confirm this new power, maybe figure out if it is in fact the Charmed Sons." Enson said. "I have a witch, a Phoenix Witch actually, who I think would be perfect for the task."

"Yes, that's an excellent idea." Be'lakor said almost with a sound of excitement. He would do just about anything to figure out where this surge of power came from or who it came from and just about anything to eliminate it.

The Phoenix Witch was slender with raven hair and usually clad from head to toe in skin tight leather. Today though, she was dressed in tight jeans that accentuated some of her assets and a dark red tank top. As a Phoenix Witch, one of her more notable powers was the ability to rise from the ashes or reconstitute herself should her body ever be destroyed. She came from a family of assassins, a group of witches who if paid enough, would go after any bounty that was mortal, demonic, or otherwise. Being an assassin was all she'd ever known and now she was on another job, another hunt.

She walked down Prescott Street as the brisk afternoon air brushed through her hair. She was heading towards the old Halliwell Manor. That was where Be'lakor had sensed the surge in power. He suspected that possibly the Charmed Sons had come back to San Francisco, that maybe they had discovered their family's magical legacy.

Chris walked out from the manor, heading for the front sidewalk. He had to get away from Wyatt and think for a while. His brother had been talking about magic and witchcraft. It was something that he didn't believe in, something he just couldn't believe in. He started out down the street walking aimlessly with no particular place in mind for a destination.

Chris had thought about calling their mother to try and make sense of all the magical nonsense that Wyatt was ranting on and on about, but he knew she would just lay into him for lying about staying in the manor. From what he understood, she was also upset about Wyatt being at the manor. He continued down the street, not watching where he was walking and wham...he struck the beautiful Phoenix Witch.

Bianca saw Chris coming, saw him starring down towards the ground and let him walk right into her. She knew who he was. He was a Halliwell and one that Be'lakor thought may have been involved with the power surge during the full moon.

Chris looked up and starred into her brown eyes, almost lost in the moment. "I uh, I'm sorry." He finally managed to let out. There was something familiar about her.

Bianca flashed a quick smile. "It's ok. You seem to be in a bit of a hurry." She replied.

"Oh, not really." Chris said. "I was just trying to clear my head. Guess I wasn't paying attention."

"You don't live around here do you?" She asked him. "It's just that I came to admire the homes here, they are all so beautifully kept up, probably expensive to maintain."

"Actually, I live down the street." Chris motioned with his hand. "In the red Victorian. It's been in the family for a long time."

"Wow, what an amazing place." She replied. She took a few steps away from him to get a better look at the manor. She turned to him. "My name's Bianca."

"Chris, my name's Chris Halliwell." He said, feeling like an idiot. He didn't date much or interact with woman much. He was all too focused on school for that.

"Maybe we'll run into each other again." Bianca said in a sexy tone.

"Well, what are you doing now? Maybe we could run into each other at say the Cafe Le Blue for lunch." Chris suggested, not sure if she would bite or not.

Bianca smiled. "We could just go together." She said.

Chris smiled back and they both walked off. He recognized her from somewhere and was racking his brain to remember where he had seen her. Something familiar was drawing him in though, spiking his interest in her.

* * *

><p><strong>So Be'lakor is after the Grimoire. As there are many book of shadows, I'm sure there are many grimoires, but only a few that are really powerful and they specifically need the one Leo hid away so he can become the true Source of Evil. Also brought in Bianca. In the next chapter, Chris may finally get a taste of what it's like to have powers. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the comments. I'll get straight to the chapter.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.**

* * *

><p>Wyatt walked into Chinatown. He had traveled via BART, since he didn't have a car out in San Francisco. He had no idea where his brother had gone off to and even though Chris' car was in the driveway, he decided not to take it. He wasn't sure if Chris needed the car for anything or not later in the day.<p>

He strolled through various shops, one being a magic shop of sorts. It had some swords and various nick knacks. It also had talismans and various potion bottles, even herbs and other strange ingredients. He turned to look at something and was met by a short man with light hair. "Welcome, can I help you find anything?" He asked.

Wyatt stared at the man for a second. He wasn't Chinese, but apparently he must have worked at the shop. "Well, I'm just browsing for now." He replied.

"Are you a practicing witch?" He asked.

Wyatt looked at the man curiously. "You know about witches?" He asked back.

"Well, I know about Wicca." He answered. Wyatt knew about Wicca too, but he didn't think of Wiccans as having real power, not the kind of power he was reading about in the book of shadows. "And I know about you, Wyatt Halliwell."

Wyatt's eyes grew wide in fear as a knife appeared in the man's hand, seemingly out of nowhere. He took a step back as the man lunged forward with the knife. He hit a cabinet and couldn't back away any further. "No." He cried out, as the knife came one more time. He felt a strange feeling, almost like he were dissolving. A bright light seemed to blind him. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to block out the light. When he opened them, he seemed to be on the other side of the shop all of a sudden.

He didn't understand what had just happened and his better judgment was telling him to run from the shop as fast as he could, but he didn't. Instead, he walked around cautiously to see if the man was still there. He found the counter with the register and peeked behind it. "Shit." He muttered. An old Chinese man was laying behind the counter with blood oozing from a wound in his stomach. Wyatt fumbled in his pockets for his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1. The operator stayed on the phone with him until police and paramedics had arrived.

An officer approached Wyatt for questioning. "I'm Inspector Morris. I need to ask you a few questions about what happened here." He said.

Wyatt looked up at the African American man. He was probably only a few years older than he himself was. "Of course." He replied.

"First of all, can I get a name?" Inspector Morris asked.

"Wyatt, Wyatt Halliwell." He answered.

Morris looked at Wyatt curiously. "Halliwell?" He questioned. "I wonder if you're related the Halliwells my father used to know."

"Well, I don't think I know your father." Wyatt said.

"Right, well why don't you tell me what happened here." He replied.

Wyatt wasn't sure what to say, what to start with. "I eh, just walked in to look around. This guy came up to me and I thought he worked here." He explained.

"And that's when he pulled out the knife?" Morris asked.

Wyatt nodded. "Yes, he came at me with it and..." He trailed off.

"And what?" Morris asked. "How did you get away from him?"

Wyatt had no idea what to say, how to explain things. Some how, he had gotten away from the man and he had a feeling that magic might have been involved. "Well, I just pushed him away and was going to run out of the shop." He lied. "That's when I found the man behind the counter."

"After you pushed the man, that's when he disappeared?" Morris asked. Wyatt nodded. "Can you describe him to me."

"He was shorter than I am by a few inches. Maybe the height of that cop over there." Wyatt pointed to another officer. "He had light brown hair and these piercing green eyes."

Enson appeared before Be'lakor in the Underworld. "The Phoenix Witch has confirmed that the younger man is a Charmed Son. He is Chris Halliwell, which means the older boy must be Wyatt Halliwell." He explained.

"The twice blessed witch? Tell me they don't have their powers yet." Be'lakor said in anger.

"I attacked Wyatt at a shop in Chinatown and he orbed, but I don't think he did so intentionally." Enson continued to explain. "And that would make sense if the boys had just received their powers during the full moon. They may not even know they have their powers."

"I don't care if they know or not, we need to be rid of them before we find the grimoire. We can't risk them finding out what our plans are and have them screw it all up." Be'lakor replied. "I have worked at this for far too long."

"Yes, but maybe they can help us find the grimoire." Enson said. "It was hidden by their father, maybe with their blood we can locate it."

Wyatt walked into the manor. The sun had already set and he had his head hung low. The man who owned the shop in Chinatown didn't make it to the hospital. He had lost too much blood and they couldn't save him. "Chris." He shouted. He ventured through the old home, finally finding his brother in the attic. Chris was actually looking through the book of shadows. "What are you doing up here?"

Chris looked up from the book. "I think we need to talk to Mom and Dad about all of this magic." He said.

"Why, did something happen?" Wyatt asked. Maybe Chris had developed some kind of powers like he had.

"Not exactly." Chris answered and then explained. "I met this girl today and we went for lunch. She seemed so familiar, like I knew her from somewhere."

"What does this have to do with magic?" Wyatt asked curiously.

"Remember those dreams I used to have when I was in high school?" Chris asked back. Before Wyatt could answer he continued. "She was in them and she was some kind of witch. I didn't remember it until after lunch. This book was in the dreams. It all started in some dark future, where you were this menace. You were destroying the city. Then, I was in the past I think, helping Mom and our Aunts to save you. We fought demons and monsters, most of which are in this book." Chris whirled the podium around, showing a page for Scabber Demons.

"Scabber Demons?" Wyatt questioned.

"They were demons that I fought in these dreams." Chris replied.

"You mean the dreams I told you to talk to Mom and Dad about?" Wyatt asked rhetorically. "I do agree though, we NEED to talk to them. Something happened to me today."

Chris filled with worry. "What?" He asked.

"I took a trip to Chinatown and went into a shop. This man came up to me acting like he was an employee and then he pulled a knife out and tried to attack me." Wyatt explained.

Chris starred at his brother in disbelief. "Wait, you're serious?" He questioned.

"Of course I'm serious." Wyatt replied. "The man came at me and all of a sudden I was on the other side of the shop."

"What does that mean?" Chris asked.

"This bluish light carried me across the shop, it transported me somehow away from the man. He must have taken off though and that's when I found the owner of the shop bleeding behind the counter." Wyatt explained. "I called the cops, but the owner didn't make it."

"Wh...I.." Chris had no idea what to say. "A man died?"

"Yeah." Wyatt answered.

"This is just great." Chris muttered. His hands went out in frustration. The book and podium in front of him went flying at Wyatt. Wyatt moved out of the way just in time. "What the Hell was that?" Chris starred at the book on the floor in pure disbelief. Then, he starred at his hands as they trembled in front of him.

"I think that would be telekinesis." Wyatt replied.

"What?" Chris asked.

"I read about it in the book." Wyatt explained.

"But I...that..." Chris stuttered, barely able to get the words out.

"Yeah we need to get Mom and Dad on speaker phone now." Wyatt said. "I don't care about the time difference." It was nine pm there in San Francisco, which meant it was nearly midnight in Boston where their parents were.

Both brothers made their way down to the kitchen phone, which was the only one in the house with a speaker phone. It rang five times before a groggy Leo answered the phone.

Piper had just walked into the house after a late night at the restaurant and it was supposed to be her day off. Her arms were full of paperwork and other things and when she entered, the phone started ringing. It was one of those talking phones, alerting her that 'The Manor' was calling. "Leo, can you get that?" She asked. The phone continued to ring. "Leo?" She turned into the dining room, setting her stuff on the table.

Leo heard Piper calling from the bedroom. He had fallen asleep while reading the newspaper in bed. He heard the phone and reached for it. "Hello." He answered with a sleepy voice.

"Hey Dad." Wyatt and Chris said at the same time.

"Wyatt, Chris?" Leo asked. "What's going on?"

"You need to get Mom on the other phone, we need to talk to you." Wyatt replied.

"Uh, yeah ok." Leo mentally forced himself awake and sat up in bed. He took off out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Is that Dad or one of the boys." Piper asked him.

"Both boys. You need to get on the phone in the kitchen." He replied.

"Why?" She asked, but Leo only shrugged his shoulders.

Piper walked to the kitchen and picked up the other handset. "Hi boys. What's with the late call?" She asked.

"Are we witches?" Chris was the one to ask.

Leo joined Piper in the kitchen just in time to catch a look of pure shock on her face. "Well, we...I..." Piper trailed off.

"We found a book of magic in the attic and there were entries in their from Dad and even things in your handwriting." Wyatt said.

"You are both witches, part witch and part white lighter." Leo replied, answering their question.

"My sisters and I, we're witches." Piper finally spoke.

"I don't understand." Chris said. "Why didn't we learn about this before?"

"Remember when we explained to you that we lived in San Francisco when you were both born, but we had to leave and change names?" Piper asked.

Both boys responded with a "Yes."

"We had a huge battle with a demon and essentially had to fake our own deaths." She explained. "We always left that part out of the story."

"Why did you have to fake your death?" Wyatt asked.

Leo answered. "Part of being a witch or a good witch, is protecting magic, keeping it secret from the mortal world. If your mother and sisters hadn't have faked our deaths, they would have risked exposing magic."

"We bound your powers when we moved out here and just couldn't decide if we should even tell you about magic." Piper added in.

"So basically, what you're saying is that our whole lives have been a lie?" Chris asked, feeling almost angered at all of this new information, at everything their parents had kept from them. Wyatt looked at Chris. He felt the same way, but he was at least willing to let his parents explain themselves.

"It's not like that." Leo argued. "We did keep some things from you, I'm not going to deny that. We are your parents and we love you, that was not a lie at all. We did the best we could to protect you and to provide for you, but now it's time to let destiny run it's course."

"Destiny?" Wyatt asked curiously.

Piper gave Leo a look that screamed 'don't you dare say anymore'_, _but he continued. "There was a prophecy foretelling your birth, Wyatt." He said. "You were prophesied to be a powerful witch, one of the most powerful." Piper shook her head at Leo. Telling him about the prophecy was probably not a good idea. Chris might get jealous, seeing how there was no prophecy foretelling his own birth. "And you, Chris, are a powerful witch in your own right."

"No, I can't deal with this right now." Chris replied. He turned away from the phone and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Wait, Chris..." Wyatt screamed after him. He walked off, leaving his parents on the phone alone.

"Wyatt, boys?" Piper questioned. She glanced at Leo. "Great their gone."

* * *

><p><strong>Chris finally showed a power, though we already know most of the powers he will get. He and Wyatt confront Piper and Leo. I know Chris is still being stubborn, but I think that's his nature, like his mother. Wyatt will try and reason with him in the next chapter and someone may have a run in with another demon. Let me know your thoughts. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for the great comments. Just to let a few of you know, I didn't mind the rambling...lol. Now lets see if Wyatt can reason with Chris.  
><strong>

**I do not own Charmed.**

Wyatt tore after Chris, not caring that he had just left his parents on the phone to wonder what in god's creation was going on. He found Chris sitting in his bedroom with his head hung low, almost in disbelief of everything. He sat next to him on the bed. "Chris, are you going to talk to me?" He asked.

"Talk about what? How our whole lives were a lie, how we're some kind of freaks?" Chris shot back angrily.

"I wouldn't call us freaks. We're just different." Wyatt replied. "I don't know why Mom and Dad lied to us, but you could have at least stayed in the kitchen and let them explain things a little better."

"Explain what?" Chris asked. "That we're witches, that we have some crazy powers, and this...this ridiculous destiny? I have plans for my life and it doesn't involve being a witch."

"And you think I don't have plans for my life?" Wyatt asked. "Maybe you weren't meant to just be a doctor and maybe I wasn't meant to just be an architect. Maybe we can use these powers to help people in ways we couldn't before."

"That's exactly why I want to be a doctor, so I can help people and try and heal people." Chris explained. "Mom was a witch and she said that she was fighting demons, I mean is that something you want to do?"

Wyatt stood in front of Chris. "I don't know, but I'm at least willing to learn more about being a witch. Maybe learn more about our powers." He replied.

"This is just crazy." Chris put his hands out in frustration. Wyatt felt like something was striking him and before he knew it, he was flying backwards into the hallway. He hit the wall and nearly collapsed onto the floor in pain. Chris screamed out as he ran for his brother. "Wyatt?" Wyatt tried to catch his breath as Chris helped him to his feet. "I'm so sorry."

"You need to control yourself." Wyatt managed to get out between breaths. "I think our powers might be triggered by our emotions. That's twice you've acted out in anger or frustration and your power unleashed itself both times." Wyatt himself had been frustrated when he activated his power the first time and he was in absolute fear when he did so the second time.

"This is getting crazy." Chris replied.

"It wouldn't be so crazy if you were willing to embrace magic or at least learn about it." Wyatt said. "Maybe you can learn to control your powers, maybe we both can."

"When did you get so good at reasoning things out?" Chris asked with a half smile.

Leo chased after Piper as she ran back and forth between their bedroom closet and her suite case on the bed. "Piper, what are you doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like?" She shot back. "I'm going to San Francisco."

"Piper, stop." He reached for her as she went back to the closet and pulled her back, sitting her on the bed. He sat next to her. "You can't just pick up and go to California."

"Why not?" She asked. "Wyatt did."

"He doesn't have any obligations here. He's fresh out of college and isn't trying to run a business." Leo argued.

"Leo, they have their powers now and they have no idea how to use them or what to even make of them. Chris sounded like he was terrified." She replied. "You heard him on the phone."

"You don't know for certain they actually have their powers." He said. "Let me try and get a few days off of work and we can go together."

"Fine." Piper agreed.

The next afternoon Piper and Leo were both on a flight to San Francisco. She hadn't bothered to even tell the boys they were coming or her father for that matter. She didn't even know her father was away for the weekend.

It was nearly nine in the evening when they arrived in San Francisco and pulled their rental car up to the manor. Piper stepped out and just stood, starring at her old family home for a few moments. She had missed it very much over the years. She had always thought she would raise a family their and someday have her grandchildren roaming the manor. Things changed after the battle against Zankou.

Without even thinking about it, she walked right up to the old home and walked inside. Leo followed close behind her. The manor hadn't changed much from the outside, but on the inside she noticed some changes in furniture. It had been updated some over the years. The dining room table looked the same, but it was covered in books and papers.

Her and Leo both heard Wyatt at the top of the stairs. "Chris, that you?" He asked. He made his way down the stairs. "You're back pretty early." He stopped abruptly when he saw his parents standing in the foyer.

"Hey Wyatt." She greeted him with an innocent smile.

"Mom, Dad...what are you doing here?" Wyatt asked curiously.

"This was all your mother's idea." Leo said just to clarify things.

"You just left us on the phone last night, so we got out here as quick as we could." She replied to Wyatt. "I thought you might need a little help dealing with magic for the first time. Your Aunts and I didn't have anyone to teach us and it was really hard for us."

"Where's your brother and your grandfather?" Leo asked.

"Chris is on a date and Grandpa's out with Karen for the weekend." Wyatt explained. "I'm not sure where they went, but I think he left a number in the kitchen."

Chris walked out from the restaurant where he and Bianca had just finished dinner. He had hoped to take her down to the beach, but she had other plans. "I thought we could go for a walk down by the beach." He suggested.

She looked at him and smiled. She felt a strong connection with him and she could almost drown in his deep green eyes. She had never really felt this way about a person before and it was a shame that she was about to take him to Be'lakor, who was, for all intensive purposes, the Source of Evil. She felt some remorse about what she was going to do, about what Be'lakor wanted to do with Chris and that was something she had never felt before. This was supposed to be just another routine job for her, but it felt like more than that. "Unfortunately, I have other plans for you." She said as she reached out to grab his shoulder.

Chris turned to her in curiosity. "And what is that?" He asked. Her hand landed on him and in an instant, she was shimmering out with him. Chris felt a strange feeling and then jumped a step back when he realized he was no longer outside of the restaurant. He gazed around at the stone walls and the torches that rested on them. "What the hell?" He looked at Bianca, wondering what was going on.

"Not exactly." A voice said from behind him. "You're close though."

Chris whirled around and met a pair of brown eyes. The man had on a long black coat and stood in a menacing form. "Who are you?" He asked. He turned back to Bianca. "What is going on here?"

Bianca turned away from Chris. She couldn't bear to look in his eyes. The man introduced himself to Chris. "I am Be'lakor and I'm going to kill you before you have a chance to become the all powerful witch you were meant to be." He said.

Chris' eyes filled with fear as he was met in the stomach with one of Be'lakor's big boots. The force of his boot made his ribs feel like they had been shattered. He fell backwards on the ground and reached his arm to his stomach. "Ah." He struggled with uneven breaths as he tried to sit up.

Bianca still couldn't look at Chris. She hated that she had just handed him over like he was nothing. "You can leave now, Phoenix witch. I have what I want." Be'lakor said to her. "You can get your payment from Enson." She responded by shimmering out and leaving the two alone.

Be'lakor stepped closer to Chris. A hand went out and in a mere instant, and athame formed in it. "How did you..." Chris tried to ask, but he was cut off.

"I just need a bit of your blood before I take your pathetic little life." He said.

"No." Chris argued. He put a hand out and thought _"If these powers are ever going to work, now would be a good time." _Nothing happened and the demon only inched closer to him, the blade of the athame making a swift motion across his hand. He winced in pain as he pulled it back, blood dripping from the wound. "Ah." He put his other arm out, trying to concentrate despite the pain and this time, the demon was forced away from him.

Be'lakor flew back, away from Chris. He lost his grip on the athame, but was able to grab it quickly. "Sorry you didn't have time to master your powers before you're death." He said to Chris. He formed a fireball in his free hand and unleashed it at Chris.

"Look, much as I'm glad you rushed out here to pay us a visit..." Wyatt stopped mid-sentence. An alarming look formed on his face.

"Wyatt, what is it?" Piper asked, locking eyes with him.

"It's Chris, I think something is wrong." He replied.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked. "How do you know that?"

"I don't know, it's just a feeling I guess." He said.

Bianca shimmered in behind Wyatt, catching both Piper and Leo off guard. "Bianca?" They both questioned. Wyatt puckered his lips to speak, but decided to turn and see what his parents were starring at.

"Do we know each other?" Bianca asked curiously. She didn't let them answer though. She turned to Wyatt. "I don't know why I'm doing this, but your brothers in trouble. The new source is about to kill him."

"The new what?" Wyatt asked.

"No, no, the Source is gone." Piper said.

"I don't know who you are, but Be'lakor's been the acting source for a while now. If we don't save Chris, he'll finally become the true source and I don't think you want that." Bianca explained.

"Why should we trust you?" Leo asked her.

"Look, I'm not here for you. I'm here for Mr. Twice Blessed." Bianca eyed Wyatt. "Tell me you know something about your powers? I can't save Chris alone."

"Where is he?" Wyatt asked curiously.

"He's in the Underworld." Bianca answered.

"Like hell you are taking my son to the Underworld." Piper said and immediately regretted it.

Leo and Wyatt both gave her a 'what the hell' look, wondering why she would say something like that in front of someone that wasn't family. To anyone outside of the family, Piper was just supposed to be an Aunt to the boys. That was what Wyatt and Chris always told their friends.

"You're son?" Bianca asked.

"She adopted Chris and I after our parents died." Wyatt lied.

"We don't have time for this. Either you are coming with me or not." She replied in annoyance.

Wyatt surely didn't want his brother to be killed. He wasn't sure he could trust Bianca though. Chris had mentioned something about her being a witch, but nothing about what kind of witch she was. He had read in the book that some witches were good witches and followed something called a Wiccan Rede. Some witches were not good and there were even warlocks, which weren't really good either. "I want to save my brother, but I can't control my powers yet. I'm not sure how much use I'll be in saving him." He said.

"I'll come with, I can help." Piper added in.

"So you're a witch too?" Bianca asked curiously. "Fine." She reached a hand to both of them and shimmered into the Underworld, knowing they had already wasted too much time as it was. Leo was left standing in the foyer of the manor. He couldn't believe that they had only been back in the manor for only about ten minutes and there was already a demon situation. His boys had only had their powers a couple of days and they were already in danger.

* * *

><p><strong>So, typical Piper...panicked and overly worried. She rushed out to San Fran to make sure her boys are ok and now has to help to try and save Chris from the acting Source. You'll see how that goes in the next update. Let me know your thoughts...<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the great reviews. Piper and Wyatt are now with Bianca trying to save Chris. Let's see how that goes.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It had been over two decades since Piper had been in the Underworld, but she recognized it as soon as they reformed. Apparently, it hadn't changed much over the years. Wyatt glanced around at the surroundings with a feeling he had been there before. He remembered his dream from the other night. It must have taken place in the Underworld, because it had the same rocky walls.<p>

"He's this way." Bianca pointed down a dark hall towards Be'lakor's lair. Wyatt and Piper followed, letting her lead the way.

Piper couldn't help but wonder if this was all a trap, if Bianca and this supposed new Source of Evil had planned all of this.

"I'll go in first, try to distract Be'lakor." Bianca said, pulling Piper free from her thoughts. "Then you guys can come in and get Chris."

"Wait." Piper replied. "How do we know we can trust you, you're an assassin? For all we know you are probably trying to kill us too."

"You know what I am? I guess that's not surprising since you knew my name." Bianca said. "You don't know you can trust me, but we've wasted too much time. Chris is probably dead." Without allowing time for anymore argument, Bianca walked ahead of them and stepped into Be'lakor's lair.

Wyatt didn't understand how his mother knew Bianca, but he didn't bother to ask her about it. He was too focused on his brother. He peaked into the lair and watched as Bianca approached the man in the black coat. He didn't even see Chris.

Chris was slumped over behind a rock, using it as a shield against the incoming fireballs. He wished like hell he could figure out his stupid powers. He had accidentally unleashed them on his brother the day before, but now he could barely get them to do anything. His hand was still bleeding from a cut made my Be'lakor's athame and it pained him when he tried to flex or move it. He inched his head up, to glance over the rock and he saw Bianca again.

Bianca caught Be'lakor's attention. "You only get your bounty if I get paid." She said to him. "Since Enson refused to pay me, I'm here to repossess."

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Be'lakor asked. He didn't wait for an answer. "I ordered Enson to pay you, there should be no reason why he refused. Now leave me." He put a hand out and Bianca was forced backwards, hitting one of the rocky walls with a hard thud. She was knocked out cold instantly from the force and fell to the ground landing flat on her face. Be'lakor turned around to finish his dealings with Chris.

Chris thought the distraction was a good time to try and make a run for it. He bolted out from behind the rock and ran past Be'lakor. He nearly froze when he saw Bianca tossed away like she was nothing. He almost felt bad for her, but she was the one that left him for dead. Be'lakor refocused on Chris once Bianca was out of the way and Chris had really regretted leaving the safety he had from behind the rock.

Be'lakor readied a fireball, aiming for Chris. Just as it was about to release, Piper stepped in. "I don't think so." She put her hand out, hoping she still remembered how to control her powers. She hadn't used them in years.

It had been about ten years actually and it was to help Paige and an innocent child. She had awoken one morning to the sound of her sisters orbs. Paige had a child that was placed in protective custody after his parents were killed. He claimed that monsters killed them. Paige discovered it really was monsters, demons actually. She needed her sisters help to stop them from getting the child. She didn't know why it was after the child and as far as she knew, the boy had no powers of any kind. It was hard for Paige the most to be in hiding because of her whitelighter abilities. Sometimes, she just couldn't refuse to help a few innocent people now and again.

Now Piper stood, using her powers once more. The demon was too strong for her molecular combustion, but it did force him to stumble back, his fireball thrown off course. Instead of hitting Chris square in the chest, it struck his shoulder.

Chris didn't have time to worry about the pain, the sizzling of his burning flesh. He ran to his mother. "Mom?" He was quite surprised to see her. Wyatt stood behind her, watching as the demon regained his ground.

Be'lakor released a round of fireballs at the intruders. Wyatt panicked, putting his hands out and a blue shield formed around them, blocking the fireballs. The demon stood starring in awe as the fireballs hit the shield and dissipated. He hadn't known any beings to have a shield like that as one of their powers. He knew of the existence of certain talismans or amulets that could protect one from magic much like a shield, but had never seen anything like this.

Piper was grateful for the shield. It was one of the powers that Wyatt had displayed when he was a baby before his powers were bound. He had actually used many active powers as a baby, even going so far as to conjure a dragon and a demonic version of his own father. It was hard to bind his powers and not just because of the fact that she was taking the boys away from their destiny, but also because he was just to strong for a normal binding potion.

"Any clue how we get out of here?" Chris asked. Wyatt's shield was slowly starting to fade.

"Well, you both should have the power to orb. Guess you haven't had a chance to learn that one yet." Piper replied.

"I think I may have actually done that once." Wyatt said as his shield finally failed. "I think it was by accident though."

The three of them started to run from Be'lakor's lair. Fireballs zoomed passed them. Chris ducked behind a rock, pulling his mother down with him. Wyatt knelt down. "You boys should both be able to orb, if you just concentrate hard enough it should happen." Piper said.

"What do you mean we both should be able to do it? He was the one that did it before." Chris asked.

"You are both part white lighter and should both have that power." She explained as she peeked over the rock. The demon was no where in sight, so she stood. "I think he's gone."

"Think again." Be'lakor replied from behind them. A dart of light burst out from the palm of his hands, heading at Piper.

On instinct, her hands went out freezing it. Both brothers grabbed Piper and tried to will themselves to orb or whatever it was their mother was talking about. Wyatt had inadvertently done so once, but Chris had never done it before.

Leo paced back and forth in the foyer of the manor, waiting for his family to return, waiting to find out if his youngest son was alright. After realizing that pacing would do him no good, he decided to go call Phoebe and Paige and let them know what was going on. He told them not to worry, though it was awfully hard for them not to. Paige had wanted to get Phoebe and orb to them right away, but he said he wanted to wait and see if he heard anything from Wyatt or Piper first.

When Leo made his way back to the foyer, after using the kitchen phone, he was bombarded with questions, with creatures; Leprechauns, Dwarfs, Fairies, a few Ogres, Nymphs, and an array of other magical creatures.

"Where are the Charmed Sons?" One Leprechaun asked with his Irish accent.

"We heard they've finally returned to protect us all." A Nymph added in.

"Wait, what?" Leo asked. He had no idea what they were all doing in the manor all of a sudden.

"They've come to protect us haven't they?" The Nymph asked.

One of the dwarfs stepped forward. "We've been waiting for someone to help us, but there haven't been any witches strong enough to take on the demons that have been attacking our communities."

"The demon nearly destroyed a whole forest with his fire power. Practically burned it to the ground." Another Nymph said.

"No, but the boys just received their powers, they don't even know how to use them yet." Leo said.

Wyatt, Chris, and Piper formed before them in a swirl of blue light. Neither Wyatt nor Chris knew who was the one that actually orbed, but that wasn't important. What was important is that they were away from the demon, the one trying to kill them.

Chris gazed around in confusion at all the creatures and beings in the manor. He had no idea where they had all come from or what they were even doing in the manor. His eyes finally landed on his father. "What's going on?" He asked him. "Who are all the..."

One of the older dwarfs stepped towards Chris. "You were here the day we had to free the youngest Charmed one from stone." He said. "After the Titans entombed her." Wyatt gave Chris a look, not sure what the dwarf was talking about. Chris had a vague memory of the Titans from the dreams he used to have, but he didn't remember the dwarf at all.

Piper immediately recognized the dwarf. She couldn't place his name, but she knew his face. "You remember that?" She asked him.

"Of course." The dwarf pointed at Chris. "He hasn't aged a day. He actually looks a bit younger than he did before."

"What's he talking about?" Wyatt asked.

Chris was curious too. "Mom?" He starred at his mother, waiting for an answer.

Piper stood speechless, unsure of what to say. "I think that can wait for now." Leo was the one to say. "We have more important things to deal with."

One of the Ogres stepped forward. He looked at Wyatt. "You don't look as powerful as everyone says you are." He said.

Wyatt made a face and a slight gagging noise. "Don't you know how to shower?" He asked as he took a step away.

"You're going to stop the demons aren't you?" A nymph asked.

"Wait, what?" Chris put his hands out in protest. He looked at his mother again. "Mom, we aren't demon hunters. I'm not a demon hunter."

"You used to be." Piper replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked back, his green eyes full of utter confusion. Nothing was making any sense to him.

Leo looked at his wife, wondering how she was going to explain things to their boys about the old future. Piper looked at her boys. "Why don't we talk in the kitchen for a minute." She said. "She turned to Leo. "Will you keep these guys busy?" Leo nodded and she walked to the kitchen, her boys following close behind her.

Chris starred at her, waiting for an answer. She took a deep breath and started explaining. "A few months after Wyatt was born, you can to us from the future, a future that no longer exists. You came to us and manipulated your way into becoming our white lighter. Eventually we learned that you were our son and that you came back to save your brother, your family, and the future. You can from a dark place and you just wanted to change it, to make things right. So, with our help we saved Wyatt and saved the future. Your father and I always thought that we'd raise you boys in the manor and grow old here. We thought that we would teach you how to practice magic in this house and that someday you would take over in our place, fighting for the greater good. That didn't exactly happen though." She said. Piper reached under the kitchen sink, pulling out a first aid kit. Even with all the changes inside of the manor, at least the first aid kit was where she had left it all those years ago.

"Because you...WE had to leave San Francisco?" Wyatt assumed.

"Yes." Piper answered.

Chris thought back to the dreams he had had when he was in high school. "So I really fought demons with you, Phoebe, and Paige?" He thought about the dark place that was in his dreams. His brother was a menace there who destroyed the city, but he himself helped as many people as he could. He saved a lot of people from his brother. He used magic to save the future, to save his family. He assumed it would feel good to help people, but probably not under the circumstances he was in because of the chaos his evil brother had caused.

Piper tended to Chris' hand and shoulder wound as best as she could. He winced a little at the pain, but contained himself quite well. "You did. You got yourself in a lot of trouble sometimes and really got on our nerves when you came to the past, but you did a lot of good things and you were taught well. You were pretty skilled with your powers and just as stubborn as you are now." Piper replied.

"I wouldn't picture Chris being any other way." Wyatt joked.

Chris nudged Wyatt on the shoulder. "Thanks!" He said sarcastically. He eyed his mother. "So what are we supposed to do? I mean about magic?"

"Well, magic was meant to be a big part of your life." Piper replied, though she hated to admit it. "If we hadn't have faked our deaths, you would be using magic everyday, fighting evil and helping innocent people. I think that before you make any quick judgments, you should at least learn about it and get a taste for what kind of powers you have." Piper could hardly believe the words that were coming out of her own mouth. When she was an active witch, she used to complain about wanting a normal life at times. Here she was now, telling her boys to try and accept the fact that maybe they weren't normal.

"I guess it might not hurt to learn about it." Chris admitted.

"Well, that might have to wait. We should probably help the guys out in the other room." Piper said.

"Yeah, who are they? Where did they come from?" Wyatt asked curiously.

"I think I saw some fairies, dwarves, an ogre, leprechauns, and even some nymphs. They live in the Enchanted realm, but I can explain all of that later. You boys have a lot to learn." Piper replied to her oldest son.

* * *

><p><strong>They have Chris back, but now it seems the magical community is in chaos. Chris is slowly (very slowly) starting to come around to magic. Let me know your thoughts...thanks!<br>**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for the comments. I wanted to try and get this posted before the weekend cause I have a lot of plans this weekend and of course I'm sure we're all busy on the fourth of July (well, those of us in the states). As mentioned once before, Chris is very slowly starting to accept magic and maybe once he uses it to help a few people/beings he will become a little more accepting of it. You'll just have to read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.  
><strong>

Piper and her boys listened with their father as each creature in the manor explained the demon attacks that had been happening as of lately. One demon nearly burned down a forest where a group of the nymphs were living and killed a few of them in the process. It seemed that the same demon had ravaged through the fairy community, killing many fairies with his power. He had attacked others as well, causing most creatures in the Enchanted Realm to run and hide in fear. They all prayed for a force strong enough to save them and thought that Wyatt and Chris were the answer to those prayers.

"You expect me to write a spell?" Wyatt asked his mother as they stood in the attic. "You've seen my school essays. I'm a horrible writer."

Chris finished writing something down from the book of shadows. "At least you don't have to try and make a potion." He said.

"But you like to cook, Peanut." Piper replied to Chris.

"Yeah, edible food. I've never made potions before." He said back.

"Don't worry, I'll be in the kitchen to help you." Piper glanced at the paper Wyatt was writing on, or the paper she thought he was writing on. It was blank. "You couldn't come up with anything?"

"Uh...I might need a little more time here." Wyatt replied in frustration. He was supposed to be writing a vanquishing spell, but his mind was drawing a blank. All he could think of was some old nursery rhymes.

"Alright, well maybe you can flip through the book for inspiration." She suggested. "We're going to head down to the kitchen."

Wyatt signed as he looked down at his blank paper and then glanced over at the book sitting across the table from him. He walked over to it and began to flip through. He read to himself a vanquishing spell for something called a Chameleon demon. He read a spell to vanquish a dark priestess. Even after reading a few more spells, he was at a loss at what to write for his own spell. He had never vanquished a demon before, at least not that he had known.

Chris stood over a brewing potion in the kitchen. His father had gone out to get some ingredients for the potion and now Chris was tasked with making it. It wasn't like cooking at all. With food, he could taste test it and add more ingredients as needed. He couldn't taste test a potion though. He didn't know if a pinch or a dash of an ingredient was the same amount in a potion as it was if say he were making a casserole. He reached for the beetle toe and dropped a spoonful into the brew.

Piper turned to Chris at the stove. "Now you don't want to add too much..." Bam, an explosion of smoke, shards of the pan flying in all directions. Chris was forced back a few steps, but luckily was unharmed by the flying shards. "...Beetle Toe."

"Oops." Was all Chris had to say as he waved away the cloud of smoke.

Leo ran into the room. "What's going on in here?" He asked.

"Too much beetle toe." Piper exclaimed.

Chris reached into a lower cabinet, grabbing another pan. "Cooking a casserole I can do, making a potion I can not do." He said in frustration.

"You just need practice." Leo replied. "Your mother's first potion wasn't perfect either."

"Yeah I guess." Chris said back. He focused on the potion again, hoping this time it would not end in disaster. "So how exactly are we supposed to find this demon anyways? And what about the one that tried to kill me?"

"We could use one of the Leprechauns or Dwarfs as bait to lure the demon out in the Enchanted Realm." Piper suggested. "As for the other demon, if he really is the Source, I don't think you boys are ready to take him on. The Source is typically the most powerful demon in the Underworld, the one who rules down there. Usually it's a demon with great power or one who's managed to obtain great power through various means."

"Your mother and aunts have defeated multiple Sources." Leo added in.

"Before he tried to kill me, he said he needed my blood for something." Chris informed them.

"For what?" Leo asked with worry.

"He didn't say. He's the one that cut my hand." Chris answered.

Be'lakor smiled fiendishly in the Underworld. He scrapped the dried blood of Christopher Halliwell off of his athame and into a mortar. He mixed in a few other ingredients and reached for a scrying crystal. After dipping the end of the crystal in to the mortar, he held it over a map of the mortal world. "Blood to blood I seek to find, that which has been hidden from demons eyes, this crystal here I do now bind, with the power to seek in this place and time, that which has been cloaked with words and rhyme." He chanted. The crystal started to sway violently over the map and after a few seconds it landed somewhere in the center of the Andes Mountains.

Enson walked over to Be'lakor. "Have you finally found it?" He asked.

Be'lakor looked up from the map. "Yes. It's in the Andes Mountains, but even if we go to this exact location, the book is probably protected from evil." He answered.

"Yes, but I always thought the book was protected from good magic?" Enson asked.

"The book itself is." Be'lakor explained. "The whitelighter couldn't protect the book itself from evil, all he could do was protect the location. That's why we've been unable to find it's location until now. Finding the location and retrieving the actual book are two different tasks. Once we get to the book, there could be any number of spells placed on the location to try and keep us from the book."

"So how do we figure out what kind of magic has been used at the location, what spells or enchantments?" Enson then asked.

"We send some of our minions there to retrieve the book. We have hundreds, thousands of demons at our disposal." He replied. "Their sacrifices will be greatly appreciated."

"I'll round up a few demons than." Enson said. Not even a moment later, he had shimmered out in search of a few demons, ones who supported Be'lakor and would do anything for him. He managed to round up three demons and went straight to the location in hopes of finally retrieving the book.

Wyatt walked into the kitchen with a small piece of paper in his hands. "I think I have a spell." He said. He saw Chris filling a vial with some kind of liquid, assuming it was a potion of some sort.

Both Piper and Leo turned to Wyatt. "Chris just finished the potion." Piper replied.

"Any chance we can get some sleep before we go demon hunting?" Wyatt asked with a yawn. He had noticed the time in green numbers on the microwave. It was almost three in the morning. Only a few more hours and the sun would be up.

"Better to take care of things as soon as possible." Leo said.

Piper walked over to Wyatt. "Let me take a look at that spell." She reached for the paper in his hand and read it to herself. "It's not bad for your first vanquishing spell. I think it will work."

"Why do we need a spell and a potion?" Chris asked curiously.

"Some demons are just stronger than others and require both." Piper replied. "All we really know about this demon is that he can control fire. So it's better to be prepared in case one doesn't work."

"The Nymphs are willing to work as a decoy to bring out the demon. They're going to rebuild the forest he burned down." Leo explained. "That should be enough to lure him out."

"Ok." Piper replied. She looked at her boys. "Do you think one of you can orb again? It'd be faster than driving."

Wyatt and Chris both rolled their eyes and reached for their mother. Both tried to concentrate on orbing for several moments. Nothing happened.

"You boys both just need to calm yourselves and focus." Leo said to them.

Slowly, the blue light began to form around them until they were no longer visible, but a moment later, they reformed. Chris looked around, wondering why they were still in the manor. "Why didn't we go anywhere?" He asked curiously.

"You must not have been focused enough." Leo replied. "Just concentrate on letting yourself drift away and focus on where you're trying to go."

"One of you managed to orb us home from the Underworld, so I know you can do it." Piper added in, trying to give her boys a little encouragement.

Chris took a deep breath, his chest and shoulders heaving up and down once as he did so. He closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to focus on letting himself just fade away. He concentrated on forming at the location and envisioned what was left of the forest forming around them, the smell of fresh grass filling their noses. A moment later, orbs carried the three of them to the forest where some Nymphs had been busy rebuilding and regrowing the trees and homes for many of the forest animals. They each took cover behind a fallen tree trunk and waited for the demon to show itself.

The Nymphs worked in front of them and they watched as burnt trees re-sprouted from the ground up. Flowers bloomed in the ground around them. Slowly the sun started to rise, but it remained unseen over the treeline. The Halliwells sat for a few hours, waiting for the demon to finally attack.

Wyatt was kind of anxious to fight the demon. He wanted to kick some ass. He was also anxious to fight the demon so he could get to bed. He was drained physically and needed sleep.

Chris wasn't very excited about fighting the demon. He was fairly terrified of the thought, but he knew that those people or creatures that were in the manor needed help and they seemed to think that he and Wyatt were some sort of saviors. His mother had said that this is what he and his brother were originally destined to do and he was trying to accept that. He wondered if being a demon hunter and witch was ever something a person would get used to, if it was ever something he would get used to.

Piper didn't really have too many thoughts on her mind. She sat quietly in between her boys and waited for the demon. It was starting to get lighter outside and easier to see what was going on around them. There weren't too many clouds in the early morning sky and a breeze whisked passed them through the trees. The demon faded in with the breeze. He gazed at the freshly grown trees and opened his mouth, fire spitting out of it much like a dragon. Piper had never seen a demon shoot fire like that before. She tried to freeze him so her boys could throw the potion at it, but the demon broke through her power and the fire from his mouth hit the trees, erupting them in flames. All the work the Nymphs had done was for nothing.

Wyatt saw his mother gesturing with her hands at the demon and when nothing happened, he did the same motion to trigger his own power. An explosion hit the demon and caused him to falter, but he found his ground quickly and aimed at them, fire releasing in their direction. Chris took a deep breath and swiftly moved his hand out, almost smiling at the fact that he had triggered his power. With his telekinesis the demon flew into a tree behind him. Piper froze the fire at the same time and they stepped around it.

Chris pulled out the potion from his pocket and lunged it at the demon, his hand twinging as he did so. He had almost forgot about the cut across his palm. The small glass vial shattered at the demon's feet. A black cloud of smoke swirled around him, but the demon was fighting through it. It wasn't enough to kill him. "The spell, read the spell." Piper said as she froze a stream of fire once more. The smoke was dissipating slowly as the demon fought through it. Wyatt pulled out the paper from his pocket with the spell on it. Piper added in. "Both of you."

Chris stepped closer to Wyatt so he could see the paper and read aloud his first spell with his brother. "His own fire will thee inflame, this demon that is held at blame, no longer will he make others cower in shame, the pain he's dealt, he'll now feel the same." They both chanted. The black smoke around the demon turned into red hot flames that slowly engulfed him. Wyatt and Chris watched as the demon screamed in pain and struggled against his own flames before finally turning to ash on the forest floor. The fire continued to blaze in the trees before them and Chris wondered what they were supposed to do about the fire.

A few Nymphs appeared before them and stared at the trees with tears in their eyes. Their own creations were burning before them. If something wasn't done soon, the flames would spread and the fire would claim a good portion of the forest again. "What are we to do?" One asked.

Chris stepped forward and closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of a way to help. He wasn't sure what kind of creatures existed in the magical world, but in the mortal world, he liked to think that there was a Mother of the Earth, one who cared for the growth and birth of all life and creation on the planet, almost like a mother of nature. "Ancient mother of the earth," He called out to her. "Who cares for nature, brings new birth, save the trees from these flames, this forest they will not claim."

Piper looked at Chris surprised that he had come up with a spell so quickly, but before she could say anything, torrential down pour came from the skies. Gray clouds seemed to manifest out of thin air. In moments, they were all soaked. The Nymphs rejoiced in the rain, happy that it was putting out the fire. "We don't know how to thank you." Another one of them said to Piper and both brothers.

Chris had a feeling inside of him that he had never felt before, not in this life anyways. He had helped someone, something and he had made a difference. Of course, his mother and best friend were there to help him and it made him feel really good inside. He had never helped anyone like this before and it felt really good.

"You don't have to thank us." Wyatt replied to the Nymphs with a small smile. He looked at his Mom. "Can we go to bed now?" He yawned. He was tired, but he too felt really good about what they had just done. It felt so natural to him, helping others and using his powers.

"_I'm exhausted."_ Chris thought to himself. He fought off a yawn.

"Me too." Wyatt said out loud.

"Me too what?" Piper asked, which was exactly what Chris was wondering.

He gave her a funny look. "Chris just said he was exhausted. I was agreeing with him." He answered.

Chris returned the funny look. "I didn't say that." He said.

"Yeah, I heard you clear as day." Wyatt replied.

"Any chance we can argue at home?" Piper asked as the rain continued. Both boys smiled and reached out to her, orbing back to the manor.

Leo couldn't believe the weather he was seeing outside when only a few minutes earlier, the sun had begun to rise in the sky. Piper and the boys formed in front of him, but the boys didn't stick around to explain anything. They were both too tired and headed straight upstairs. It didn't surprise Piper at all. She stayed to explain everything to Leo.

A sopping wet Wyatt and Chris trudged up the stairs. "How did you hear what I was thinking?" Chris asked.

"I have no idea, but it sounded to me like you were speaking." Wyatt replied.

"I hope this isn't some weird power, because I don't think I want you in my head like that." He said back. "I know we're close, but that's just too close for comfort."

"I might have to agree with you on that." Wyatt eyed the bathroom. _"I gotta get to the shower first."_

"I don't think so." Chris replied. They both bolted for the bathroom, fighting to get in first.

"Yeah, I'm not sure I like you in my thoughts." Wyatt said. He stepped aside and let Chris in the bathroom. "You win this battle, can you just pass me a towel so I can dry off?"

Chris handed over a towel before closing the door for privacy. Not soon after, both brothers had gotten showers in and settled into their beds, sleeping away for the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon, as the rain continued to pour outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Had to write a few spells for this update. Chris got to use his powers to help someone and felt really good doing so. Someone mentioned something about the brotherly bond in one of the older comments I think and well, it's really taking hold now. Be'lakor knows where the book is and you'll see if he gets it soon. We're getting to the latter half of this story, so I'm not sure how many updates will be left. Please let me know your thoughts.<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for the comments. Hope you all had a nice holiday weekend. I hope this chapter isn't too confusing. Some Elders are involved and they have do a little explaining. I think after this there will only be one maybe two more chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Enson stood in the brisk breeze of the Andes Mountains. Snow surrounded him on all sides of the mountain. He had lost his initial three demons when he tried for the grimoire. Leo had set up booby traps to thwart any demons that might have found it's location. He had gone through three other demons before finally unearthing the old book. It was wrapped in a brown burlap sack. He smiled and thought for a moment.<p>

The Grimoire was the most powerful book of black magic and it was now in his hands. He could do so much with one little book, yet he was going to just turn it over to Be'lakor so he could become the next true Source of All Evil. He was tempted to just take the book and run, but that was when someone surprised him from behind.

"I see you have my Grimoire." Be'lakor said.

It was too late to run now. Be'lakor was stronger than he was. He had more powers at hand. He turned around and held out the sack with the book. "Yes, I was just about to bring it to you." Enson replied.

"Good, we can do the ceremony under the next full moon." Be'lakor said with excitement.

Chris awoke in the late afternoon after vanquishing his first demon. His eyes tried to focus and he bolted upright immediately when they made out a figure sitting on his desk chair. His hand went for the lamp on the nightstand and he readied to defend himself. "Bianca?" He questioned.

"Chris." She said softly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you." She replied sincerely.

Chris scrambled out of bed in only a t-shirt and his boxer shorts. "You need to leave." He said sternly.

Bianca stood, her brown eyes starring into him. "I need you to know that I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Chris asked. "You left me for dead with some demon."

"In all fairness, you did the same thing." Bianca shot back. "I tried to save you. I got your brother and that other witch and helped them save you. That's not something I ever do. I'm a killer and I do whatever other demons pay me to do and I do it without question, but there was just something about you and as soon as I left you, I knew I had to go back for you."

"Are you trying to justify yourself?" Chris wondered.

"No, I..." She was cut off.

"If you don't leave right now, I will find a way to vanquish you." Chris said, putting his hands out in frustration. Bianca shimmered out just as blue bolts sparked from his fingers. They lasted only a moment, long enough for him to fry the radio on his desk. His eyes grew wide in fear as he starred down at his hands.

Chris ran out of his room, bolting for main floor of the manor. "Mom, Dad." He yelled.

Piper and Leo were in the kitchen and came running out when they heard Chris. "What is it?" Piper asked in a panic. She was surprised to see her son in his boxers.

Chris was holding his hands out in front of him kind of awkwardly, almost as if he were afraid of them. "I...I just...well..." He trailed off, not really sure how to explain what happened.

"Well what?" Leo asked.

Wyatt walked down the stairs behind Chris. He had at least taken the time to put some pants on. "What's the yelling about?" He asked.

"I just shot lightening out of my hands, I think." Chris said, feeling unsure of his explanation. He wasn't sure what to call the bolts that had fried his radio.

"You got another power?" Wyatt asked curiously.

"I guess." Chris replied.

"Well the only power I know of like that is electrokinesis." Leo said.

"But that's an Elder power right? How did Chris get that?" Piper asked.

Chris and Wyatt starred at their parents blankly, not knowing what in the world they were talking about. "Electro what? Elders?" Chris asked back.

"Electrokinesis." Leo replied. "Some very powerful demons have it and Elders also have the same power. A whitelighter is sort of like a guardian angel for witches. They help guide witches in a sense and an Elder is something they can be promoted to eventually. Elders are sort of like bosses to the whitelighters and they watch over the mortal world from the heavens."

Chris thought back to his dreams and his time in the past. "You were an Elder when I was conceived weren't you?" He asked his father.

"Yes I was, but I'm not sure it is something that would have passed on to you when you were born." Leo answered.

"Yes, but some of your Elder powers could have passed on to him right?" Piper asked.

"I'm honestly not sure." He said.

"Maybe we can explain." A voice said from behind them. Leo turned, his eyes meeting Sandra's. There was another with her, an Elder Leo did not recognize. Everyone's gaze followed Leo's.

"Who are you?" Wyatt asked.

Sandra answered. "Your parents know me already. I am Sandra, an Elder." She turned to the man next to her who looked much older with long gray hair and a beard. "This is Aron, another Elder."

"I have foreseen many things." Aron said. "Years ago after your parents were first married, I foresaw the birth of their first child, the one the prophecy foretold of. I kept this vision to myself, for I feared some would not allow a child of such power to be born into this world. After he was born, I foresaw the birth of another child, one that would someday be our savior."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"As I saw his birth, I saw two futures, one of darkness and one of light. I foresaw that someone or something would corrupt the first born child, but I could not see what. What I did know was that the boy could either be a force for darkness or one for the greater good. I could see through my visions that both brothers were born with a bond between them, one that unites their magic and makes them stronger together, much like the one between the power of three. I knew that if one brother were to be corrupted, the bond would always be there between them and that one brother could use that to save the other. It is because of that bond, neither brother could kill the other in the dark future that I foresaw."

Chris thought about his dreams and the old future as he stood, embarrassed to be in his boxers still. Wyatt was evil, he was a menace to the city, the world. Wyatt had threatened to kill him countless times, but had never actually followed through on those threats. He had been bruised and beaten by Wyatt, but something always kept his brother from killing him. Despite all that Wyatt had done to him, he could never bring himself to kill Wyatt either. He wasn't even sure he was strong enough to do so, but always had this notion that Wyatt could be saved. That's why he went to the past, so he could figure out where things went wrong and save the future from the menace that was his own brother, his own flesh and blood.

Aron continued. "That is how I knew the second born would be our savior. He would travel in time to save his brother, his family, and the future of the world. He averted the dark future, but then something happened that was unpredicted."

"What was that?" Chris asked.

"I was not able to predict or foresee the outcome of the battle with Zankou. I had no idea your mother and aunts would be forced into faking their own deaths so they could protect magic. In doing so, they kept both of you from your destiny and put the good future I had also foreseen in jeopardy. I knew there would be a great foe in this good future and blessed the younger brother with some of his father's Elder powers to help him in fighting that foe and keeping the future from becoming dark. Luckily, you've discovered your destiny just in time, before the future could be changed again." Aron explained.

"Even though one can be born as part whitelighter, they can not be born as part Elder. Becoming an Elder is something a whitelighter must earn." Sandra added in. "Certain powers are earned with that status as well. Because we knew of this possible threat or foe in this good future and also because of the good Christopher had done in averting the dark future, we allowed some of your Elder powers to transfer into him when he was conceived. We also played a part in the boys finally discovering their destiny."

"Is this making anyone else confused?" Wyatt asked as he scrunched his face trying to make sense of it all and then thought to himself. _"This all sounds crazy."_

"_I agree."_ Chris thought back. _"But it did feel good using our powers to help someone."_

Wyatt quickly turned to Chris. "How did...I mean...I think you're in my head again." He finally managed to spit out.

"Ok this is going to drive me crazy. I can barely deal with my own thoughts, let alone yours." Chris replied.

"Wait, what do you mean he's in your head again?" Piper asked Wyatt curiously.

"Remember when we were in the forest and I thought Chris had spoken out loud? I even replied to him, but he claimed he didn't speak." Wyatt explained.

Piper nodded her head. "I think I remember." She said.

"That must be the bond shared between you. With this bond you will be able to sense one another and know when the other is in need. We were not sure if your bond would be telepathic or not, but it seems it just may be." Sandra explained. "Eventually, you can learn to control it and keep the other from your thoughts when you want. You boys will have a lot to learn."

"And how are we supposed to learn all of this?" Chris asked.

"Practice of course." Was Sandra's answer.

"But I have classes and homework to deal with?" Chris replied. "I have a job and..."

Piper cut him off. "Your Aunts and I somehow managed it all, I'm sure you will find some kind of balance to make it all work." She said.

"It will always be a challenge" Aron added in. "It will frustrate you at times, but think of all the good you can do with your magic."

Chris averted his gaze and stared down at the floor. He thought about how good it felt to vanquish that demon and help those that had come to them the night before. Maybe he could find a balance and make it all work.

"We must get back to the Heavens." Sandra said. "You boys are more than welcome to visit magic school, maybe take a few courses if need be."

"Magic school is still open?" Piper asked curiously. Before they had faked their deaths and each moved on with their lives, Paige had been running the school. Paige had actually fought to keep it open after Gideon had betrayed them all and lost his life.

"Yes. It was hard to replace Paige, but we found someone for the task." Sandra replied.

"What is magic school?" Wyatt asked.

"It's a place for witches to learn and practice their craft. We have some courses, where you can learn about specific powers, potion labs, classes on spell writing, and we have a vast library filled with all kinds of great reading material about the craft and other things as well." Sandra explained.

Late the next morning, Victor returned to the manor after his weekend getaway with Karen. He was shocked to walk in on Piper and Leo sitting in the parlor. He saw them on various holidays, but those were usually out in Boston at their place, not at the manor. "Piper, Leo..." He trailed off.

Piper jumped up with a smile, ready to greet her father. "Hey, Dad." She hugged him.

"Hi. What are you two doing out here?" Victor asked curiously as he pulled away.

"We're here for the boys." Leo answered.

Wyatt and Chris walked out from the kitchen. "You did that on purpose." Wyatt said to Chris. He had a towel in hand and was wiping water from his face.

"I was trying to move the plate. How was I supposed to know the water you spilled was going to go flying instead?" Chris replied. He and Wyatt were washing dishes after breakfast. Wyatt had spilled a bit of water on the table and was in the process of cleaning it up when Chris decided to try out his powers and move a plate from the table over to himself at the sink. Instead, the water from the table moved and splatted against Wyatt's face.

"Boys?" Piper questioned.

Wyatt and Chris both looked up, spotting their grandfather. "Hey." They both said.

"What was going on in the kitchen?" Victor asked.

"Oh, just a little water fight." Wyatt answered.

"I told you, I was trying to move the plate." Chris hot back.

"You were practicing your powers weren't you?" Piper asked.

"Wait, what?" Victor asked back in shock. "Powers?"

"You missed a lot while you were gone." Wyatt replied. So, everyone sat with Victor and tried to explain to him exactly what had happened since he had left with Karen for the weekend. The boys explained about the storm and how they had found the book of shadows. Then, Piper and Leo explained about rushing out to San Francisco when they found out the boys had discovered magic. They each told him about Bianca taking Chris to the Underworld and then about fighting and vanquishing their first demon.

It was a lot to take in for Victor. He was in total shock that his grandsons had powers now, but he understood that had his daughters not faked their deaths, the boys would have had powers all along and would have been fighting demons long before now. It was no secret that he wasn't fond of magic, but he knew this was all something he would just have to accept. He knew Wyatt and Chris would be able to handle their powers. They had both grown into responsible men and he knew they would use their powers wisely and for the right purposes.

Even though Piper had a business to run, she was able to stay in San Francisco a while to help her boys with their powers. Leo had flown back to Boston right away because he was needed at work. Victor was glad to have his daughter and eventually the power of three back in the manor, even if it was only temporary.

Phoebe and Paige payed a visit to the manor and united with Piper in their old home. They were there to help Piper teach the boys a few things about magic, to guide them and give them tips. For the first time in a while, they had used their Charmed powers to fight for the greater good once more, helping Wyatt and Chris vanquish a few demons in hopes of getting to the new Source. They had no luck in finding him though.

* * *

><p><strong>I was really anxious to post this, so I was a little quick with the proof reading. Hope there isn't a lot of errors...lol. Anyways, I don't really think one can be born as part Elder, because it seemed on the show, one had to be specifically chosen (like the kid from Witches in Tights) or promoted to one (like Leo). Hopefully, the Elders explanation of things wasn't too confusing. I was a little worried about that. Let me know your thoughts...thanks!<br>**


	12. Chapter 12

**Good news...I finally finished this chapter. It took forever to get it just right. Bad news...this is the last chapter for this story. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I'm glad you all have enjoyed it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Paige and Phoebe were more than willing to rush out to San Francisco to help Piper and their nephews. Explaining it to their husbands and family was the hard part though. They both knew it was finally time to tell them the full story behind their past, to tell them that they were witches.<p>

Phoebe had sat down with her husband Chase Caldwell and their daughter Sarah, whom she usually just called her little Lady Bug. Chase and Sarah knew of Phoebe's real identity, but they weren't exactly sure why she had taken on a new one or why she had left her old life behind. They had no idea she was a witch or that her sisters were also witches. So, she sat with them and explained everything, knowing that there was a risk that Chase would not be able to accept the truth, that he would not be able to forgive her for not telling him sooner.

When Chase heard everything, he was a little upset that she didn't tell him sooner. It didn't change the way he felt for her though. He knew when he first saw her, he was going to marry her. He was at an event for the news paper where she and his brother worked. He saw her from across the room as she entered and just had a feeling about her. He gave her his whole heart and even now, he didn't regret it. It was her's forever.

Sarah was kind of excited about the news, wondering if she too were a witch. Phoebe explained that she was and that her powers were bound at birth, but if it were alright with Chase, she could easily unbind them and teach her about the craft. Chase needed some time to process the whole witch idea though and wasn't ready to give an answer on unbinding his daughters powers.

Chase insisted that if her family needed help, they would go out to San Francisco together. He wanted to see where she grew up and so did Sarah. She was eager to see her cousins too. She hated only seeing them on holidays.

Paige's husband, Jacob Davis, was a little taken aback by the news of her being a witch. He knew she had left an old life behind and started anew with another identity, but he could have cared less how it all came about. He was so blessed when she came into his life. Learning about witches and demons, was just something he wasn't sure he was ready to take in though.

Her children, Aidan and Emma, were much more receptive to the idea of their mother being a witch. In fact, they both had a little surprise for Paige.

Aidan, who was fourteen, had asked Paige if she had powers like he and his sister did. Paige had looked at them with curiosity and asked what he meant. So, he had explained. "A few months ago, we were messing around in the yard and realized we could move things." He said.

"We moved things without touching them." A twelve year old Emma had added in. She waved her hand swiftly and a couch pillow hit her brother in his side. "We wanted to tell you and Dad, but we thought you might be angry with us."

Paige and Jake had starred at their children in shock. Paige was more surprised then shocked. She had adopted her children and just assumed they were mortals. "Honey, why would you think we would be angry?" She had asked.

"I don't know." Was Emma's reply. "We thought you wouldn't want us anymore."

Emma and Aidan both knew they had been adopted. They were old enough when it had happened, that they remembered it all. They remembered their parents being killed in a car accident and remembered moving between a few different foster homes before they ended up with Paige and Jake, who eventually became their new mother and father. They never thought they would be happy after they lost their parents, but became grateful for the family they now had.

Paige would later learn from the Elders that it was no coincidence Aidan and Emma had come to be in her care. Their mother was a witch and their father a mortal. The Elders had no idea when they would both come into their powers and knew at the time that Paige was ready to start a family. Her husband had a medical problem that prevented him from getting a woman pregnant though. Adoption seemed like their only option..

Even though Jake was uncertain about witches and demons, he still loved Paige and his children, despite them having these new found powers. He chose not to go with Paige to San Francisco though. He needed some time to think and he couldn't get free from work. The kids already had plans to visit their Grandmother and were not able to go either.

Now the Charmed Ones sat in the parlor of the manor talking and reminiscing about old times. Sarah, Chase, and both brothers were interested in learning about the past, learning about the sisters lives as witches. Chase could hardly believe some of the stories. He had never really believed in demons before now and hearing about his wife fighting them was a lot to take in. Phoebe and Piper were surprised to learn that Paige's children were witches.

For the next few weeks, the Charmed Ones tried to guide Wyatt and Chris. They tried to teach them what they could about the craft. Sarah learned some as well and convinced her father to let her mother unbind her powers, which eventually led to the discovery that she could levitate like her mother. The Charmed Ones helped Wyatt and Chris seek out this new Source, with the hopes they could stop him. They vanquished a few demons along the way and helped the boys get a handle for their powers before they each headed back to their respective cities. Phoebe and Piper had to get back to work and Paige had two children that now needed guidance and help in learning about their powers and the craft.

Chris and Wyatt were getting better with their powers, learning to control them with ease. Their powers were continuously growing though, constantly giving them something new to learn. They both learned to deal with the bond shared between them and even realized that overall, it would be a great asset to them when either of them were in need. Chris had trouble juggling his class and work schedule with his new destiny. Wyatt found a job at an architectural firm and was trying to juggle that with his new job of being a witch. He and Chris made a great team together though and learned to really accept their new destinies.

In the Underworld, things were getting ready for the upcoming coronation ceremony. Human sacrifices were being made in honor of Be'lakor. Many demons were pledging allegiance to him and under that next full moon, they all gathered for the coronation and welcomed their new Source.

"We must not fail with this ceremony." Be'lakor told Enson as he stood, awaiting the sun to set so the full moon could be visible to the world. It was then, that they could start the coronation.

"Are you having doubts?" Enson asked curiously.

"Not exactly," Be'lakor answered. "But the brothers are getting stronger and I think the Charmed Ones may be alive."

Enson looked at his master in complete shock. "You can't be serious." He said.

"I could sense them the last few weeks. They were the ones helping the brothers take out several of our best demons. They are the only ones strong enough to help them. I wouldn't be surprised if they were trying to find me, to stop me." He explained. "Once this coronation is complete, they will not be able to stop me. Not easily anyways."

"Well, the sun has set. We can start the ceremony now." Enson replied.

Be'lakor smiled and walked with Enson into the cave in the Underworld where all the demons were awaiting. They started the ceremony immediately and Be'lakor was officially crowned the new Source of All Evil.

Chris paced in the attic of the manor. "What are we supposed to do?" He asked Wyatt. "Mom, said the coronation would probably happen on the next full moon and that's right now."

"You think I don't realize that?" Wyatt asked back. He stood at the book, hoping there might be something in there that could help them stop the coronation of the new source.

Bianca shimmered into the attic, catching both brothers off guard. "You're too late." She said, trying to hide any emotion. "The ceremony is almost complete."

Chris stopped pacing and faced her. "I thought I told you to..." He was cut off.

"I know you made it clear you didn't want to see me again, but I thought you should know about the ceremony. I thought you should be prepared." She said.

"Prepared for what?" Wyatt asked curiously.

"For years, the Underworld was left unorganized and chaotic. Be'lakor slowly rose to power and started organizing factions and clans of demons. He started to gain followers and put an end to the chaos so they could start to focus on the mortal world again." Bianca explained. "With everything organized down there, you can expect more attacks up here."

"Wait, you know where the ceremony is don't you?" Chris asked. "You can take us there and we can put an end to all of this."

Bianca shook her head slowly. "No, he moved the ceremony's location and if I show my face down there he will kill me. I went against him, I helped his enemy, I helped you." She said. Her hands went out in frustration. "And I don't even know why I helped you."

"I think I know why." Wyatt said. They looked at each other like they were both soul mates in a previous life. "I see the way you both look at each other."

"What, no." Chris argued. Wyatt was on to something though. Chris looked at Bianca with love in his eyes. They hadn't known each other long in this life, but not to long ago it seemed they were together and in love, ready to give their own heart and souls to one another.

"I have to go." Bianca lied. She gave Chris one final look before she shimmered out and he saw the love for him in her brown eyes.

"Wait!" Wyatt sighed in frustration. He turned to his brother with disappointment. "So that's it, he's the Source now? We don't get to stop him?"

"I guess." Chris replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "We can still try and fight him though. We do have to find him first, but in the mean time we can take out any other demons that we come across."

Wyatt looked at Chris in shock. "So, you want to hunt demons?" He asked. Since Wyatt had discovered the book of shadows in the attic, Chris had been very unsure about it all and now he was talking about hunting demons as if it were just an everyday part of life.

Chris nodded his head. "Yeah, I mean, I look at what Mom and our Aunts have done in the past and it's who we are. This is our destiny and I can either fight it or accept it. Either way, I'm stuck with these powers. Might as well put them to good use." He explained.

Wyatt smiled and patted his brother on the shoulder. "I knew you would come to your senses." He said back. "Let's kick some ass and maybe when we're done, you can go on another date with Bianca."

Chris looked at Wyatt, clearly annoyed. "She tried to kill me." He argued.

"So, she's an assassin and was just doing her job. I think she's worth a second chance." Wyatt argued back. Chris smiled and shook his head in dismay. He actually agreed with Wyatt to some extent. Maybe she was worth a second chance. She did try and save him afterwords. Maybe that counted for something.

Both brothers walked out of the attic, ready to take on the world. Juggling their lives with their new destiny was a hard task, but they were both determined to do it and make it work. They had both come to accept their destiny as witches and protectors of all that was good in the world. They were not able to stop Be'lakor from becoming the new Source of All Evil, but they intended to stand in his way, to fight him and his demons as well as they could. They were determined they would eventually defeat him once and for all. So, they started their new journey as witches, fighting for the greater good, protecting innocents and other good magical creatures. They took over where their mother and aunts had left off and continued their family's legacy well into the future and even the next generation.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's the end. Wyatt and Chris have come to accept their destiny and embrace the magical world. I didn't really get into details on each power they both had, but this was more about them discovering magic and learning to embrace it. Phoebe and Paige now have children with powers and are tasked with teaching them all they can about magic. Let me know your thoughts. Thanks guys!<br>**


End file.
